Mayhem
by ShinobuFan175
Summary: FINISHED Sequel to Resident Hina. Can Shinobu & S.T.A.R.S. Delta Team destroy a monster & a city full of zombies? Read, find out & review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Before you read**: This story contains gore, violence and some abuse. It takes place after the first Resident Evil game, but before the second & third.

**Mayhem**: Prologue

The night before, I fought my way through a zombie infested city. Using my late friend's katana blade, I manage to kill a lot of them without getting bitten. I fought all night long and maybe only traveled a mile before feeling tired. I went into the nearest building and down into the basement. The place is good for me to sleep for the night. No windows for the zombies to break, the back door locks from the inside and a bed to sleep on. It's not like my room at the Hinata Sou, but it's better than nothing.

When I wake up, all I see is darkness. I search around and feel for my bag. When I find it I pull out the night vision goggles. Putting them on, I find the nearest door. I don't remember if it leads up to the 1st floor or an outside alley, so I grab the katana blade with one hand while holding onto my bag with the other.

Once I'm at the door, I throw the bag over my shoulder before swinging open the door. Stairs. Thank goodness. I'm going up the building. Climbing the stairs, I get a scare, not knowing what's behind the next door. I look at my watch, telling me it's 10:10 p.m. I must have been really tired because I know I got into the building at 6 in the morning! Oh well. At least I'm fully rested.

I swing open the door with my katana out in front of me. Luckily, there are no zombies in the lobby. I walk to the front of the glass door and see lots of zombies pounding on it. I don't know how long they been doing that, but I don't want to be there when they break it. I turn the other way and go up a flight of stairs.

I see lots of door when I reach the second floor. I was in such a rush to get here, I didn't notice how many floors this building has. I enter one of the doors and see two zombies. I quickly kill both of them with little effort. I peek out the window and look up. I think this building has two more floors. I really don't know where I am right now, but maybe if I go to the roof, I'd know how far I am from leaving town.

Once I go back into the hallway, I hear noises. It sounds like people talking, but I'm really not sure. Slowly, I creep to where the voices are coming from. As I can make out the sounds, I go through an open door and see people. Survivors! Before I yell to them, I see a woman strapped to an metal board surrounded by the survivors, which are two old men. What's going on? What are they doing? We have to get out of here!

"Shigeru! Why are you doing this?" The woman shouts. "I thought you love me?" The man wearing a brown suit walks up to her and slaps her across the face.

"It's Hiyama-san to you bitch." He slaps her again. "And what makes you think I love you? Just because I cheated on my wife by fucking the hell out of a slut like you? Hell no!"

"But I did everything you told me to do." She pleads, crying her eyes out. "I helped you in your research of the M-virus, made the samples into cookies, even passed them out for you." Passed the out?! I take a better look at her and realize that she's the one who gave me the box of cookies that turned all my friends and everyone in the city into zombies. Whatever they're going to do to her, she deserves it.

"But you fucking put my name on all the boxes!" He starts beating her like how the girls beat up on Sempai. "If anyone survives, they can report it to me! To Umbrella! Do you know what will happen?!" She's too weak to respond. "Won't talk huh?" He goes over to the other man. I didn't notice until Hiyama-san grabs something from him that the man is hold a tray.

"What's...that?" The woman says in a weak voice.

"This?" He walks up to her holding a syringe in each hand. "This is the M-virus."

"What are...you going...to do?"

"In the forty years that I have done researching the M-virus, I have had many mistresses. A hundred and nineteen to be exact. And you know what I done to them all?" He waits for the girl to react, but is still too weak to do so. "Well bitch, I killed them! By myself and you'll make one hundred twenty."

"How?" The woman says, trying to raise her voice.

"Let me see?" He carefully thinks about what he wants to do. "How would you like to die? Slowly stabbing you in the heart? Shooting you in the head? Pouring gasoline on you and setting you on fire? How about putting a stick of dynamite up your fucking ass? Or my personal favorite, decapitation while blowing me?! I done them all, you know." That is a sick, sick man! I feel sorry for the women he murdered. No one should go through what he had done to those women. "Don't like any of them, huh? Neither do I. They get so boring after the third or forth time. So how about I do this?" With a syringe in hand, he stabs the woman right in the heart as she cries out in pain. "How about die and be reborn into the M-virus monster, Mayhem!" He lets out an evil laugh.

"Sir," The other man says. "I know that the monster is strong from testing, but what about it's weakness? It's pretty easy to kill once anyone finds out."

"I know Hideo. I tested this enough times to know that. So I'm going to do this!" With the second and bigger syringe, he stabs her on top of her head. He backs away, looking at what he had done to her before letting out another evil laugh. He goes back to her, holding both syringes and injects the M-virus into her body.

"Why did you do that?"

"Remember the girl we recently kidnapped outside that junior high school?" Kidnap? No. Don't tell me they're the ones who kidnapped my friend Akiko. She and I where coming out of the school entrance when a van came by and grabbed her. Please. Don't let it be her!

"The one from Kato Junior High School?"

"Yes! That girl." NO! I go to that school! Those stupid, heartless bastrads! What did you do to my friend?! "Anyway, I injected her with the M-virus the same way I did to this bitch. But, she couldn't die like the way the others did."

"Then how did you kill it?"

"We haven't, but surrounding it with fire let's us control the beast, but doesn't kill it. However, I think I figured out a way to kill her."

"How?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to get to the copter. You know what happens in a few minutes." The man nods and turn in my direction.

I quickly hide behind some large boxes. I don't know if they saw me or not until they leave the room. When I don't hear their footsteps anymore, I start crying. I can't image what Akiko went through. It seems like she's alive, but know that the Akiko I know and love, is dead.

Still crying, I get out of my hiding spot and I walk up to the woman. Looking at her makes me sick. Not because of the way she looks like with two syringes in her, especially the one on her head. But what she did. Passing out those cookies to the city. Having my friends eat them and turn into zombies. Sempai killing himself right in front of my eyes! I grab the katana blade from it's holder and start hacking away at her. Screaming my lungs out. Screaming that she murdered my friends! This city! Ruining my life!

After a few minutes of slashing her, I become tried. I stop and check to see what kind of damage I done to her. I'm stunned to see there are no cut marks. I try to cut her again since my eyes were close the whole time, but still, no marks. Not even a scratch. What did he put into her?

I hear growling behind me. Turning around, I see zombies coming through the doorway. With no hesitation, I come after them. After I subdue them, I check the hallway and see an army of zombies coming. Once I get into my ready stance, I hear something in the room.

Looking there, the woman is shaking violently. I witness as she begins to grow bigger, tearing her remaining clothing and some restraints. Somehow, the syringes on her slide off. She has grown twice her size with shiny pale yellow skin. Her face mutated, causing her to have a third eye and a large hole on the side of her mouth. The holes where the syringes once where are covered by her skin.

I take too long at staring at the monster that a zombie leaps at me. I quickly throw the zombie towards the swarm of others. I hack at least two of two before about ten more come after me. I go back into the room and hack a few more before I hear a loud roar from behind. I jump away from an attacking zombie and see that the monster broke her last restraint. She jumps off the metal board and is eyeing me. With this and the number of zombies blocking my path, I can officially say "THIS REALLY SUCKS!"

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	2. STARS Delta Team

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Mayhem**: S.T.A.R.S. Delta Team

The night sky looks peacefully as my teammates and I fly into the air. But looks can be deceiving. S.T.A.R.S. (Special Tactics And Rescue Squad) Tokyo received news that the city of Hinata is overrun by the living dead. No one knows what happened, but it's our job to destroy the city before any of the living dead can reach neighboring cities. S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo sends us, Delta Team, to destroy the city. We plan on doing this with the Lau Bomb. The bomb isn't nuclear, but kind of acts like one, killing anything in a 10 kilometers (6.21 miles) radius. Since the nearest city is 16 kilometers (9.936 miles), this is the perfect weapon to use. Unfortunately, we have to plant the bomb ourselves since we're using a helicopter and might not make it out of the explosion. Also, a teammate and I on Delta Team have a key that activate the detonator. If one of us lost our key, the detonator is useless and have to manually operate to bomb, thus killing the person in the process.

Like all missions I go through since joining S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo when it was formed in 1996, I always reflect on my past. I'm Motoyuki Horimoto, age 25. I'm not sure how I grew up because I got amnesia ten years ago. All I remember from my childhood was my parents divorced when I was seven and stayed with my mom at her brother's place until she died six years later. I stayed with my dad in Nagano and once I graduated high school, I joined the army. I was stationed in one of the American bases where I learned hand to hand combat, firing weapons and surviving. After two years in the army, I joined the Green Beret and became an explosives expert. I was good at knowing every type of bomb that they always put me in missions that require something blowing up. As much as I loved being a Green Beret and staying at the base, I was homesick and missed civilian life. When I heard that the Tokyo Police was forming a new branch called S.T.A.R.S. and were looking for officers, I applied right away. I was hired on the spot since they were looking for explosives experts. The job is great and I'm happy to be in the city. I do have one problem those.

"Popcorn!" And that's my problem. On the missions I went to during my time as a Green Beret, I always yelled 'Let's blow this popcorn stand!' just before pressing the detonator. I don't know why I yelled that, but I did and the nickname 'Popcorn' stuck with me.

"Hey Popcorn! What are you staring at?" The one yelling is Randy Pryde, age 48. He's a tall, Jewish guy with a brown goatee and shaved head. He's the team's leader and has been with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo from the formation since being transferring from his hometown of Miami. He's was in the Navy S.E.A.L.S. for twenty years and has leadership skills. This is the third time we been on a mission together, so we know how each other thinks.

"Popcorn! Are you getting off by imagining explosions again?" The one who cracked the joke and laughing with Randy is Jeffery Fritz, age 51. He a buff...huh...I'm not sure. Some people tell me his black. Others say African-American. I say chocolate because no one seems to care when I say that. Continuing, Randy tells me he's looks like a very old Denzel Washington with a gray flat top and black mustache. He's the team's assaulter and has been with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo just for two months now. He fought at the start of the Vietnam War when he was 18 and was there for seven years. Once he left the war, he came back to his hometown of Raccoon City and joined there police department. He made it all the way to lieutenant during his 26 years with the department. He joined S.T.A.R.S. when the department first established it in the beginning of this year. He's also a widower when he learned that his wife of 20 years was found dead in the Arklay Forest. By then, he was on S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team and was supposed to search for missing people in that forest. But the day before the team was to search, he got transferred to S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo. Recently, he got a letter from his former Bravo teammate, Rebecca Chambers. He told me that in the letter, his friend Enrico Marini and best friend Kenneth J. Sullivan were both killed during the search. I feel sad for him, but he's withdrawing information about the letter since it's about ten pages long.

"Come on! Leave Motoyuki alone." The one defending me from both Randy and Jeffery is An Wong, age 29. He's a skinny, but buff, Chinese guy with short black hair and glasses. He's the team's sniper and has been with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo just over a year now. He was part of LAPD S.W.A.T. for 5 years before transferring after the North Hollywood robbery/shooting he took part in. He's also my best friend and the only one who doesn't call me 'Popcorn' at S.T.A.R.S. We get along very well and have been known to cause a little mayhem either in the station or the city.

"Are you all right Popcorn?" And the one concerned about me is Tèa Sanchez, age 19. She's a short, skinny Mexican girl with wavy reddish-brown shoulder length hair. She's the team's observer and has been with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo for six months. This is her first mission and is coming with us for experience. She's the teammate with the key for the detonator. Even thought she's the youngest member of S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo, she's been through a lot more then any of us on this team; combine. She witness her parents and older sister killed in front of her by a gang when she was 12. They kidnapped her and sold her in a private auction in her hometown of Mexical, Mexico. The people who bought her would whipped, beat, torture and rape her. Sometimes video taping it. She finally ran away at 16 when she jumped the boarder. Whatever that means. She won't tell me what happens after in fear of deportation, but tells me that I'm the only one who knows about this since she knows me better then anyone else. I feel kind of special, having her trust me with this and other personnel things. But I wish she'd call me by my name.

"I'm fine."

"FIVE MINUTES BEFORE WE HIT OUR RENDEZVOUS SPOT!" The one screaming is Kenjiro Kasuga , age 31. He's a bulky, bald Japanese guy. He's the team's pilot and has been with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo from the formation also. We actually met in the army, going on a few missions together. He's the type of guy who takes things seriously. Not playing any jokes on anyone. He's also the reason why my 'Popcorn' nickname stuck with everyone at S.T.A.R.S., since he calls me that all the time. I can tell he's trying to hook up with Tèa since I see him hitting on her. Nothing bad with that, but I like her too. The good thing is he doesn't speak a word of English, so she doesn't really know what he's talking about. Unfortunately, the only person on the team who knows any Japanese is An, but only a little. So I also act as the team's translator.

As I look out the window, I see a helicopter flying in the other direction. Before I ask what that helicopter was, Kasuga-san beats me to it. "I JUST BE INFORMED THAT THE HELICOPTER THAT PASSED US HAVE THE LAST OF THE SURVIVORS." At least we won't have to worry about killing any living people.

Everyone seem calm with this mission. I mean, all we have to do is place the Lau Bomb in the street and fly to a safe distance to detonate it. What could go wrong?

We land on top of a small building, which is about four or five stories. Once Kasuga-san lands and kills the engine, we spring into action. An and Jeffery put on their night vision goggles and step out of the plane to look for anyone on the rooftop top. Once they tell us it's clear, Randy, Tèa and I grab a hold of the bomb and follow the guys into the building.

Inside, we go down a flight of stairs and into a large well-lit room. Going through the only door, we enter another large well-lit room before entering a narrow hallway. Because the bomb is weighs too much for the three of us, we take the elevator nearby. Jeffery presses the button, causing it to being sent up. Both he and An draw their weapons, in case any living dead are inside the elevator. Once it reaches our level, it opens up with nobody inside. We go in first, followed by the other two. Once the door closes we lightly drop the bomb on the floor, waiting to reach the ground level.

Since this mission is an in-and-out type of deal, we didn't bring much. We all have our standard 9mm berretta and a hunting knife. Since Jeffery and An are our shooters, they brought one extra weapon. An is carrying sniper rifle and Jeffery is carrying a sub-machinegun. Without the captain's knowledge, I'm secretly carrying about 15 C4 explosives. I been doing this since my group didn't have enough on my first mission with the Green Beret.

Once the elevator stops moving, An and Jeffery draw their weapons as the door opens. I can't see anything since Randy and Jeffery are blocking my vision, but Jeffery yells in excitement.

"Hell yeah!" He screams. "I see dead people!" Jeffery takes a few step out of the elevator and fires at the living dead walking around in what seems to be the lobby. An also gets out and shoots with the sniper rifle. The rest of us pick up the bomb, following both of them out the building and into the street. I couldn't believe the number of living dead walking around. They make a path of us to place the bomb as more of the living dead walk towards us.

After placing the bomb in the middle of the street, we run back to the building with An and Jeffery behind, shooting at the living dead. In the lobby, more of them surface. Randy, Tèa and I pull out our berretta and start firing. But the more we kill, the more that keep coming. Even with An and Jeffery joining the shooting, more keep coming and surround us.

"This is getting us nowhere!" Randy yells. "Everyone! Stop firing!" We feel weird doing this, since more of them keep springing up. But we can't go against his orders. "Okay. Here's the plan. An, Popcorn and I will shoot those dead bastards near the elevator and make a path for Tèa so she can run to the elevator. Jeffery, I want you to shoot the ones to our backs."

Understanding the plan, An, Randy and I start shooting the living dead blocking the elevator. Once we shoot down a few of them, Tèa does her part and runs towards the elevator. We follow her while picking off any living dead that's either near us or her.

"Shit!" I hear Jeffery say. "I'm out. Someone back me up while I reload."

"Got you covered," An says, turning around and sniping a few heads off.

"I'm on it!" Randy says, helping out An. Since most of the living dead are far away from us, I ran to Tèa who is repeatedly pressing the up button.

"You know that won't make the elevator go any faster."

"SHUT UP!" She screams with tears in her eyes. "I'm...I'm scared." She reminds me of me on my first mission as a Green Beret. All the shooting, bloodshed and chaos, I really didn't know what to do. I want to comfort her, but we have to get out of here first.

"I know. We all are. But it will all be over in a few minutes." With a smile, she seems to be calming down and wiping her tears away.

I hear the elevator door open and nearly have a heart attack when I see four or five living dead inside. The one closest to us tries to grab Tèa, but I push her out of the way, falling to the floor. The dead guy slowly starts making it's way towards us.

"Oh know you don't, you fucker." I hear Jeffery say. "You and your fucking hungry friends aren't taking a bite out of my teammates." He starts shooting his sub-machinegun as we watch the dead guy get hit with bullets. "Not on my watch!" He wildly hits the dead guy coming at us and the ones in the elevator, but since Tèa and I are on the floor in the middle of his shooting, all we can do is cover each other and hope he doesn't hit us. I actually don't mind holding her like this. This is the first time we done this. The scent of her lavender lotion calms me as Jeffery stops shooting. An runs to help us up.

"Shit Jeffery!" Randy says, hitting his shoulder. "What the fuck did you do?"

"I killed those fuckers who came out of the elevator."

"And the elevator itself?" I turned around and see the bullet holes he made to the controls. Tèa presses the button and nothing happen.

"It won't work captain." She says as Randy curses at Jeffery for destroying the controls. An notices more dead guys coming at us and uses his berretta to shoot them.

"Come on!" He says. "I want to get away from these bitches!" I try to looks for the door to the stairs, but Tèa beats me to it.

"Stairs!" She says. "Come on! Let's go!" She runs toward the door with us following her. She cautiously opens the door before going inside. I go in next, followed by Jeffery and Randy. An kills a few more dead guys before going in with us as we all close the door. We take a minute to catch our breath before Randy starts yelling at Jeffery again.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking of saving my teammates!"

"Why didn't you use your berretta?!"

"There was no time to switch weapons!"

"No time?! No fucking time?!"

"Shut up!" Tèa yells at them. "We have no time for you two bitching at each other. We did our missions, so let's get the fuck out of here!" I'm surprise with her. She been a nice, shy and quiet girl, but I guess when it comes down to task at hand, she's very serious. Either that or she's very scare.

"All right. All right," Randy says, catching his breath again. "Looks like the door will hold those assholes, so Jeffery, you lead the way. I'll follow you behind. An, you take the rear. Tèa. Popcorn. Do you two have your keys for the detonator?" I feel for it in my vest pocket.

"Yes sir." I get a little aroused when I see Tèa feeling herself between her breasts.

"I have it captain." Seems that Randy and maybe Jeffery saw too since they are drooling.

"O...Okay. Let's go." We begin our climb up the stair, but when we reach the second floor, there are no more. We go through the door and see a lot of doors. We're cautious for any of the undead lurking around. It takes us a few minutes before we find the a door leading us to the stairs. Again, we climb the stairs and again we don't see any more.

As Jeffery and Randy go through the door, I hear gun fire. I don't know what's going on until I go through and see a lot of dead guys in the small room. I pull out my berretta and fire at them. Tèa goes to the side of me and does the same thing. By the time An joined us, we have already finished; killed at least ten to fifteen of them.

"You missed all the fun An," Jeffery laughs.

"At least I save my ammo," An snaps back.

Looking around the room, we see stairs on the other side. We climb up and enter the hallway that we took the elevator on. We walk back to the room that lead us to the hallway. There are a few dead guys walking in the room, but they're on the other side, so we don't even bother killing them.

Once we enter the room that leads to the roof, we're all relieved and happy. Randy led another successful mission, An and Jeffery got to kill a lot of dead guys, I'll get to blow this popcorn stand and Tèa got some field training. I'm really proud of her. I hope I have the courage to ask her out before Kasuga-san ever learns English or someone else does.

Once I begin my climb up the stairs, we all freeze hearing the door open. I feel that these dead guys must be real smart if they can to that. I turn around and see it closing the door. Why would it do that? Doesn't it want it's friends to munch at us also? I draw my berretta first, then everyone else. When I heard An cocking his sniper rifle, the dead guy turns at us, seeing our weapons drawn. I expected this one to came at us, but instead it backs up towards the door and start curling itself in a ball, crying.

"No! Please don't kill me! I'm...I'm human!" The dead guy says in Japanese. I immediately understand now that this isn't one of the living dead in the room, otherwise the ones in the lobby should have opened the door while we where in there. I doubt any of them understood the person and with Jeffery being trigger happy, I raise my arms in the air and walk a few steps in their path of sight.

"Wait! Stop! This one's human!"

"What?" Tèa says.

"Human?" An says.

"No way!" Jeffery says.

"A survivor?" Randy says. When they realize that this person isn't coming after us, they all lower their weapons. I slowly make my way towards this person.

"Hello there." I say in Japanese. The person lifts it's head, showing tears in their eyes. "We're not going to shoot you. See?" I put my berretta on the floor, showing I'm not going to shoot. "And my friends lower their guns too." Once the person understands with won't kill them, they slowly stand up. I immediately can tell this is female with the chest sticking out of her white shirt and her shaved legs in those denim shorts. She's also wearing a red cap and holding a katana blade with blood dripping on it. She must have killed a lot of the dead guys herself in order to survive. "I'm Motoyuki Horimoto, S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo Delta Team. What's your name?"

"Shinobu. Shinobu Maehara," she replies, crying less.

"Did you come with anyone else?"

"No." I'm impressed. She managed to survive only using a katana blade? She must be an great swordsperson.

"Shinobu-chan, I'm sorry for having to do this, but we it to check you if you're bitten." She began to freak out.

"But I'm not. Honest!"

"It's just processor." She seems scare. Maybe because she thinks I'm going to touch her. I wouldn't to that to her. She's too young anyway. At least fourteen years old. "Tèa! Come here." She walks towards us. "Shinobu-chan, this is Tèa Sanchez, a teammate of mine. She'll check if you are bitten." She seems more calm that Tèa going to check her instead of me. "Tèa, I want you to check her if she's bitten anywhere. I don't want to jeopardize the team if she's going to turn into one of those dead people while in the helicopter." She nods her head and exams Shinobu while I put up my berretta.

"Hey Motoyuki!" An says. "Who's that girl?"

"She's Shinobu Maehara. Guess she was hiding somewhere when they were rescuing any survivors."

"Huh...guys." Tèa says. "Can you all turn around? I need to check under her clothing." We understand and do as she says. We wait for a few minutes, hearing Shinobu's clothes moving around, before Tèa tells us she's fine.

"Sorry for that, Shinobu-chan." I say. "We have to fully check. Now that's done, let's get out of here." I take her by the hand and join the rest of the group. Before we reach the stairs, Shinobu screams. I feel her letting go as I see her bolting for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" An says, running after her. He grabs her around the waist and began to fight with her, struggling to break free.

"Shinobu-chan, what's wrong?" I ask.

"My bag! I dropped my bag!" She begins to cry again.

"Motoyuki!" An says. "What's wrong with her?"

"She saying something about her bag."

"A bag?"

"I need my bag!" She cries. "I need my bag! It's the only thing I have left for my life!" I feel sad when she says that. Surviving this ordeal, she must have only a few things that mean anything to her.

"Shinobu-chan. Stop struggling and I'll find your bag. I promise." She stops fighting with An and looks at me.

"You...mean it?"

"Yes." She begins to smile. "Do you remember where you dropped it?"

"I think it's in the next room." I turn to my teammates.

"Guys. She needs her bag of personal belongings. I'm going out to find it."

"What?" Tèa says. "You can't!"

"She's right Popcorn." Randy agrees. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"But Shinobu left her stuff. It's the only thing she has left from her life." It's starts to sink in that she needs her bag of belonging. "She said she might have dropped it in the next room. I won't be long."

"But what if something happens?" Tèa ask. She seems very concern about me. I walk up to her and hand her my key and detonator.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, then leave me behind." I smile at her and walk towards the door. "An, I want you to watch Shinobu for me."

"Will do." I look at them before opening the door and going in.

There are only two dead guys in the room. One is in the doorway and the other is a few feet away from me. I quickly scan the room and see and bright pink bag in the middle of the floor. I run towards it so that the dead guy doesn't grab me. I check the bag and see the initials 'S.M.' Must be hers since her name is Shinobu Maehara. I'm surprise on how heavy it is. What does she have in here? And how does such a small girl carry all this stuff?

I wear the bag like a backpack and start to head back to the when I hear loud roaring. I turn towards the doorway and see a yellow monster about twice as tall as me. One of the dead guys walks towards the monster as it swats it right through a window.

I grab my berretta and start firing at the monster. I have empty my clip before realizing that I didn't make a scratch, let alone a hole. I try making a run for it, but it's already standing in front of me, face to face, growling at me. Looking at it's hideous face and grossest body, I afraid to admit that this will be my last mission with S.T.A.R.S. Tokyo.

**Note**: I case you're wondering, An Wong is _not_ related to Ada Wong. I named him after a friend of mine.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	3. Trouble

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Mayhem**: Trouble

We all watch Motoyuki go through the door to retrieve Shinobu's stuff. I look at her, who I'm babysitting at the moment, wondering how she's even alive. With all the zombies we killed, there is no way someone like her should be alive. Then again, she must be an excellent swordsperson with all the blood dripping down her blade.

"Shit man! What's taking Popcorn so long?!" Jeffery yells out. I swear. He's the most impatient guy I ever met.

"Dammit! He's only been gone for 30 seconds," I yell back.

"He will come back," Tèa cries. "I don't want to leave him behind." She looks really worried about him. I know that he likes her and that they been hanging around a lot recently after work, but the expression she's giving off is one of a wife wondering if her husband will come back from a war.

"Don't worry Tèa," Randy says, trying to calm her down. "I've known him for years. He will..." He stops talking as we hear something breaking.

"What was that?" Tèa ask. Before any of us know what to say next, we hear gunfire. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm going in there to find out," Jeffery says, ready with his sub-machinegun. He has only been here for a few months, but I know that he loves a gun fight and is very trigger happy.

As he walks by, I notice that there is a window connecting to the next room. Suddenly it breaks, causing him to duck under since he was standing next to it. I cover Shinobu and shield my eyes from any flying pieces of shattered glass. Once there is only silence, I look around and see that the thing that broke the glass is a body. As a reflex, I put my gun out, but with holding her in one hand and actually noticing that the body on the floor wearing the S.T.A.R.S. uniform, I don't fire. I run up to the body, bringing her with me.

"Motoyuki! Are you all right?" I watch him slowly get up, groaning.

"Uhhh...am I dead yet?" Shinobu and I help him up to his feet.

"What happened?" I hear pounding on the door. I turn to look and see it flying to the other side of the wall as a large monster steps in the room.

"That!" Motoyuki says, pointing at the monster. It's tall, ten to thirteen feet at least. The faint yellow skin looks really decayed. The sickly face looks like all the zombies we killed and the third eye is creeping me out!

"What the hell is that thing?" Jeffery asks, brushing off the shattered glass as he gets up.

"I don't fucking know, but whatever it is, it's dead." Randy pulls out his gun, pointing it at the monster. I notice Tèa doing the same thing and Jeffery with his sub-machine gun. "On my command...FIRE!" All three of them shoot at the monster. I pull out my berretta when Motoyuki begins to shout.

"NO! DON'T! SHOOTING IT DOESN'T WORK!" What? I look closer at the monster being shot at and notice bullets bouncing off it's skin. Soon, everyone else notices this and stops shooting.

"Oh my God. What the hell is that thing?" Tèa says as the monster notices her. She's too much in fear to move as the monster walks towards her.

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" Jeffery yells, getting in front of Tèa. With no other choice, he fires his sub-machine gun at the monster. He must of hit a weak spot, causing the monster to yell in pain. I see it's arms raise, about to hit my teammates. Luckily Randy knocks them to the side before that happened. Shinobu and I run over to help them up. Motoyuki comes over to give us cover from the monster.

"You guys all right?" I ask, helping up Randy.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Damn! I must have hit a nerve to cause it to yell like that." Jeffery says.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Motoyuki yells out, continuing to fire at the monster. "Get the fuck back here!" I notice him putting away his gun and taking out his knife. I don't know what he's thinking, but I doubt that'll work. I grab his arm before he could advance.

"What's wrong Popcorn?"

"The damn thing isn't hurt! It's going after Kasuga-san!"

"What? How do you know that?"

"Because it yelled 'copter'!" The rest of us realize that the monster is going up the stairs.

"Oh shit! Kenjiro!" Randy yells. "Popcorn! Tèa! Stay here with the girl. Jeffery! An! Let's stop that bitch!"

The three of us run towards the monster as it quickly goes up the stairs. We watch it grab the door and throw it at us. We all jump off the stairs, landing hard on the wooden floor. We quickly get up and run up the stairs, knowing that Kenjiro's life is in danger.

Once we reach the roof, we watch helplessly as the monster smashes the front of the helicopter, pulling out Kenjiro.

"Oh no," Randy weakly says.

"Shit! What do we do?" Jeffery ask.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"I have an idea!" I yell, pulling out my sniper rifle and aiming at one of the monster's eyes, hearing Kenjiro screaming. We know that bullets just bounce off it's skin, but the eye is one of the most sensitive part of the body. Since it isn't part of the skin, I should cause some damage making it drop Kenjiro.

The monster moves around, but not much. I steady my hands, making sure I don't miss my target. I block out Kenjiro's cries as I pull the trigger. Everything seems to be in slow motion. I can see the bullet leaving the chamber and traveling closer and closer to the eye. Once it reaches, the damn bullet bounces right off!

"NO FUCKING WAY!!!" I yell, lowering my rifle in disgust.

"What the fuck did you shoot at?" Jeffery asked.

"It's eye."

"And that did work?!" Randy screams. "This bitch is fucking unstoppable!"

We watch the monster staring at us as Kenjiro continues screaming. I can't tell the facial expression on it's face, but the monster seems to be smiling. In a heart beat, he screams no more as blood explode from the monster's hand.

"NO!" We all yell. The monster drops Kenjiro's lifeless body to the floor and slowly walks towards us.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Jeffery and I will distract the monster," Randy answers. "You go get Popcorn, Tèa and that girl and get the hell out of here!" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. Is he really telling me to leave him and Jeffery behind?

"But sir..."

"Look! Both Tèa and Popcorn have the device to blow up this city. Now go down and protect them!"

"What about you two?"

"We'll be fine. Just go," Jeffery assures me. I watch them spilt up and fire at the monster before running down the stairs to join the others.

"What's going on up there?" Tèa ask.

"Randy and Jeffery are distracting the monster so we can get out of here."

"But what about Kasuga-san?" Motoyuki asks. I hesitate in telling him because they have worked together for so long, but he has to know.

"He's dead. The monster killed him." Motoyuki looks at me as if I'm joking while Tèa is about to cry. "Now we got to get out of here."

"How?"

"Her," I point to Shinobu. "She might know a way." Motoyuki turns to her and speaks in Japanese. Once he's done, he turns back to me.

"She does. But say it might be riskiest with all the dead walking around."

"Unless she knows how to fly a helicopter, we're going to have to take that risk. Now, Tèa, you take lead. I know you're inexperienced and a little scared, but Motoyuki is the only one that can talk to the girl. I'll get rear incase that monster comes after us. Motoyuki, you and Shinobu are in the middle and protect her!" He tells her the plan and they all nod in agreement.

Tèa leads us out, followed by Motoyuki, Shinobu and me. We go down the stairs and hear gun fire before entering the small room. Once I do, I see a lot of zombies in our way.

"Move around them! Save your ammo for the ones in the street!" I yell, running pass them and out the room. I wait patiently for them before continuing.

We run down the stairs, into the next floor. I'm worry about the zombies we left in the ground floor, knowing we have to get pass them. Then I fell a small tremor beneath my feet. I stop running as I watch Motoyuki fall and slide across the hallway.

"Are you all right?" Tèa ask, helping him up.

"I'm fine! Thanks." I notice the ceiling dropping small chunks of wood onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" More and more pieces of wood fall. Since I'm near the door, I pull Shinobu towards me incase the ceiling collapse. Once nothing else happens, we walk to Motoyuki and Tèa, who are on the other side of the room.

When we're in the middle of the hallway, I hear a loud thud. I look up and see the ceiling cracking above us. Before I know it, the front of the helicopter comes crushing down at us. I quickly look for an escape and find a window. I pick up Shinobu, run towards the window and jump through it before the helicopter kills the both of us.

The fall seems to take forever to end, but once it does, I wish it hadn't. I hit the top edge of a dumpster with my hip, feeling horrible pain and hearing something break. Stretching my arm to feel for the condition of my hip, I realize that I'm not holding Shinobu. I look around for her and notice the building is totally burning into an inferno. I hope everyone got out in time, especially Motoyuki and Tèa. If they didn't, then that bomb won't go off. I continue to look for Shinobu when I see her walking towards me.

"Shinobu! Come here! I slammed my hip on the dumpster and...Shinobu?" I begin to realize that the person walking towards me isn't Shinobu since they're taller then her and a bunch of other people coming at me, growling. I pull out my gun and begin to fire. I take a few out when I hear something on the other side. I turns towards the noise and see more zombies.

I pick myself up and try to run away, but the pain of my hip is too much, causing me to fall on the ground, dropping my gun. Seeing the zombies closing in on me, I crawl towards my gun. Just as I'm about to grab it, a zombie leaps in front of me. I feel that this is it. I'm too injured to fight back and soon all these other zombies are going to have me for dinner. Helplessly watching the zombie about to take a bit out of me, I see something slashes it's neck, detaching the head and falling next to my gun. I breath a sigh of relieve to see Shinobu holding her sword.

She smiles at me before taking on the zombie army. I watch her easily defeat each of them, like a warrior sent into battle. Once she kills them all, she comes over to me and helps me up. I try to stand on my own, but my hip won't let me, causing me to fall again. While I grab my hip, I feel broken pieces of something in my hand. Taking a look at it, I realize that it's my radio from when I hit the dumpster.

"Shit!" I yell out aloud, throwing the pieces into the flames. Shinobu helps me to my feet, letting me stand on her shoulder so I can walk. I feel uneasy with her doing this because I'm twice her age, but am grateful that she's helping me walk. "Hmm...huh...damn! What was 'thank you' in Japanese again?" I hear her giggling.

"It's 'arigato' and you welcome," she says, surprising me from what she says.

"You speak English?"

"A little. I not very good yet. I mean..." I notice her sweating in embarrassment.

"It's all right. I can understand you completely." I'm a little surprised to enter a zombie less street. Then again, I don't want to fight any in my condition. "Let's hurry. I busted my radio and have no idea how my team is doing." She nods as we move as fast as possible to reach the others, hoping there won't be any surprises.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	4. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Mayhem**: Conspiracy

I quickly get up and brush off the small bits and pieces of brick that were part of the building I was in moments ago. I franticly look for Tèa, calling out her name. I hear her reply back, finding her in a dumpster, covered in trash. I don't know how we got into the alleyway. The last thing I remember was running through a door to get away from the helicopter that crashed through the ceiling.

Pulling Tèa out of the dumpster, we hear loud moans coming from both sides of the dark alleyway. I pull out my gun and carefully aim at the living dead. It's hard to see and can only shoot at the ones under a light near me. I kill a few when I hear Tèa crying. I turn my head to see her fiddling with her gun.

"Tèa! What's wrong? Why aren't you firing?"

"My gun is jammed!" She yells. I notice a group of the living dead coming closer to her. I jump in front of her and kill them off. I turn around and kill off the ones on the other side. Since I'm the only one with a working gun, I have to shoot both sides.

"Awww shit!" Realizing that I need to reload, I quickly grab for extra ammo when I'm knocked to the ground. I turn my head to see one of the living dead on me. Trying to bite me, I shove my gun into it's mouth. I would like to pull the trigger and blows it brains, but I didn't get a chance to reload. Reaching for my knife, I see Tèa hit the living dead with her gun, causing it's brain to fall. "Thanks Tèa." I push the body towards a group of living dead to give us time to get away. But with them closing in on us with a tall building on one side and another crumble and in flames, there is no way out of this mess. Then I hear rapid gunfire as the living dead fall to the ground.

"How many fucking times do I have to fucking tell you fucks: YOU WILL NOT TAKE A BITE OUT OF MY TEAMMATES!" I look up, seeing Jeffery firing his sub-machinegun at the living dead. Tèa and I run under the small balcony where he's firing at both sides. As the last of the living dead falls, I reload my gun in case more happened to come.

"OH MY GOD! HELP!" I turn to see one of the living dead grabbed Tèa from behind. I aim my gun at the dead person's head, but it's head keeps bobbling that I might hit her instead. But I have to try. Determine, I take the opportunely to shoot it's head when it moans, falling to the ground.

"Hey Jeffery! You missed one!" Recognizing Randy's voice, I'm glad that both made it.

"Oh shut up." Both men bring the ladder down and descend to join us.

"You two all right?" Randy ask.

"Yes sir," Tèa responds.

"We're fine Randy. What happened up there?"

"That fucking monster. We shot it with everything we had, but it didn't budge. Then it grabbed the helicopter and covered our only escape. When it lifted the helicopter above it's head, I told Jeffery to jump to that building. We made the jump and watched the monster break the roof of the building, causing it and the helicopter to fall. I was worry about you guys when that happened."

"An! Oh shit!" I forgot that he went to the other side of the building with Shinobu. I grab my radio. "An! This is Motoyuki. Come in." I wait patiently for his response. I can hear Tèa explaining what happen with us at the bottom to Jeffery and Randy. "An! Please respond! An!" I feel a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turn to see Randy behind me.

"Come on. Let's go."

"But what about An...and Shinobu?"

"For all we know, those fucks got them," Jeffery replies. I feel very weak hearing this. An couldn't have die. He just couldn't. And Shinobu. She went through hell to get out of here.

"No! They can't be!"

"Motoyuki! Calm down!" Randy says. I know that when he's serious, he calls me by my name. "He might be fighting those zombies right now and can't get to his radio. Or he might be getting chased by them. We don't know. Our top priority now if to get far way as possible to detonate the bomb."

"Then lets go to the other side and find him!" Randy has known me for a few years now and knows that I don't leave anyone behind unless I see their dead body. He looks away at Jeffery and Tèa, waiting for his decision before turning back to me.

"All right. I'll do it your way." He turns back to Jeffery and Tèa. "Team, lets go check for An." We walk to the out of the alley, seeing a few living dead in the streets. Jeffery easily takes care of them. Once we reach the other side of the alley way, all we see are bodies lying on the ground, cut in either half or in pieces.

"Holy shit!" Jeffery and Randy simultaneously say.

"What happened here?" Tèa ask. Taking a closer look at the bodies, it seems that Shinobu lived. An maybe able to use the sword, but he couldn't make this kind of damage.

"I'm not sure, but we should continue to look for them." I take one step into the alley before someone pulls me back.

"Dammit Motoyuki!" Randy yells, spinning me around, looking angry. "We can't waste time looking for him and the girl. We have to get out of here before those zombies leave and get out of range of the bomb."

"But sir..."

"No buts! I know you don't leave any man behind, but he could be one of those body lying there or out looking for us. We can't jeopardize thousands of lives for one of our own. Both you and Tèa have the keys to detonate the bomb and I can't afford to lose either of you. Plus An knows the risk that every mission might be his last. Come on and let's get the fuck outta here." I couldn't believe what he's telling me. It's like he doesn't care what happens to him. An is my best friend and I won't leave him until I know what has happen to him.

"Sir..." Before I could explain anything to Randy, I hear a window breaking from behind. I quickly turn around to see a few living dead coming out into the alley as more windows break, oozing out more of the dead.

"Fuck! We got to get outta..." Randy's cries are washed out with Tèa screaming and Jeffery firing.

"Randy! Popcorn! We gotta get going! Those fucking zombies are coming towards us and I'm on my last clip!" I look back into the alley way, thinking that before they came I was going to give Randy the key and detonator so he wouldn't worry about me as I searched for An and Shinobu. But with the living dead blocking my path, I have no choice but to help my team.

Coming back into the street, a swarm of the living dead pop through windows, fixated on eating us. I pull out my gun and join Randy and Jeffery in the gun battle. With Tèa's gun not working, she had to stay back behind us.

"Fucking shit!" Jeffery yells. "The more we take out, the more they keep coming!"

"Everyone, retreat back!" Randy commands, running in the other direction. The rest of us follow, but only get three blocks before another group of the living dead are coming at us.

"No!" Tèa cries. "This can't be happening." Jeffery pulls the trigger, but nothing comes out.

"Shit! I am all out." I look at him, knowing it's not his fault. This was supposed to be a simple in and out job. If any of us knew this was going to happened, we would have brought more equipment. I have my C4, but that's not going to help us. I look back to see the first group of the living dead coming. Both are about 50 meters from us and it's only a matter of time before they get us. I look at Tèa, knowing this is the only chance I got to tell her how I feel.

"Tèa," I grab her by the hand. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Tèa...I..." Looking past her, I see a shop key symbol that maybe our only hope. "No way." Letting go of her hand, I walk towards the shop. As I get closer, my hunch was correct as I recognize the symbol. "Everyone! Over here! This is a gun shop!" With all smiles, they run towards me.

"Damn Popcorn! Open the door!" Randy orders. In a calm mood, I grab the doorknob and twist. But it's not moving.

"What?!" I twist harder as Tèa and Jeffery arrive.

"Hurry up Popcorn!" Tèa cries. "They're coming." I turn the knob with all my strength, but it won't budge.

"Shit! The door's lock!"

"Oh fuck!" Jeffery cries. "Were as good as dead!"

"Not yet," Randy says. "Tèa, you wouldn't happen to have a bobby pin, would you?"

"Actually, I do." She takes it out of her hair and hands it to him. "Why do you need it?"

"Just watch." As he begins to insert the pin into the keyhole, I hear the growling of the living dead. Looking around, both groups are about ten meters! Pulling my gun out, I fire at them. "You know Popcorn, there is something I forgot to tell you."

"What is that?" I hear a click of some sort, then what seem to be a door opening. Taking a look back, I see Tèa and Jeffery going in the store.

"I been getting into your locker." With a smile, he grabs my uniform and pulls me into through the door. Once in, Tèa shuts the door as Jeffery pushes a rack of guns towards the door. Catching my breathe, I realize I have Shinobu's bag. With all that has been happening, I forgot to give it to her.

"Damn! We hit the jackpot!" Jeffery yells, staring at all the guns in the room.

"You can grab any toys you like later," Randy says, hearing the living dead pound on the window. "Let's check the room for any of those fucking bastrads. Popcorn, you still have some ammo?" I unclip my gun, checking to see if I have any.

"Yes sir."

"Tèa. Jeffery. You have your knives?" Both pull them out. "Good. Jeffery, cover Popcorn. Tèa, come with me." With our orders, Jeffery and I go to one side of the store. After a minute, everything looks fine.

"Clear," I yell, seeing Randy and Tèa behind the counter.

"Clear here," Randy yells. "Since there isn't anything to kill here, men...and Tèa, grab any toys you'd like to have.

"All right!" Jeffery screams, running around the store like a child looking for candy. Randy also looks around, probably looking for an automatic rifle. I notice Tèa with her back towards us. I walk behind the counter to check up on her.

"Hey Tèa," She slightly turns her head, shredding a tear. "What's wrong? We got a lot of weapons to play with. We can easily kill those dead things out there."

"I know, but I haven't been trained with any of those kinds before. I haven't seen some of them until now. All I can use is the berretta and mine doesn't work anymore." Feeling sympathy for her situation, pull out my gun.

"Then take mine." She looks down and notices the gun.

"Oh my. Are you sure?"

"Sure. Besides, I want something with more pop, if you know what I mean." She giggles, taking my gun. I reach in my vest and hand her the rest of the bullets. "Take these too. I won't need them."

"Thank you." She takes the bullets.

"Boo yeah!" We turn to the front, seeing Jeffery holding up a different weapon in the air. "AK-47! Man, if An were here, he be pissed!"

"Why is that?" I ask.

"You need to ask him, once we find him. By the way, what are you two doing? Making out like high schoolers while a bunch of zombies are trying to eat us?"

"Shut up Jeffery!" Tèa yells. "He's just giving me his berretta."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because she doesn't know how to use any other fire arm." I explain.

"Then what are you going to use?"

"Probably this!" Randy walks towards me, holding a shotgun. "He usually uses this on the missions were on together."

"Thanks." I take the shotgun from him. "What do you have?"

"This." Showing off his automatic rifle.

Now that we have our choice of weapons, we begin looking for ammo. I come across a box of shotgun shells. Checking inside, I'm surprised to find a magnum revolver. I'm pretty good with one of these and have space for it. Putting the magnum in my gun holster, I look for more bullets. I have about 50 shotgun shells before hearing the window break, seeing a swarm of the living dead coming after us.

"I'll hold them off," Jeffery yells. "Get the fuck out of here and I'll follow." He shoots his AK-47, killing dozens of the living dead as we run over to Randy, who is closest to a back door.

"Come on guys! We need to..." Opening to door outward, we stop running as something leaps at Randy, biting his arm. Screaming in agony, we realize that it's another of the living dead. I aim my shotgun at it, but know I can't fire.

"Tèa! You have to shoot it."

"What? But..."

"Tèa! If I fire, I might hit Randy because the shells spread when it's fired." I look at her in the corner of my eye, seeing the look of fear on her face. "Look! I know you can do it. You didn't come on this mission just for experience, but knowing that you are capable of doing everything you were trained for like firing a weapon. Now please, get that bitch!" Her blood curling scream drowns out Randy's cries as she fires into the dead guy. I'm not sure, but I think she missed her first shot when I heard a second shot, causing the dead guy to release it's bite and falls to the floor. Turning to my side, I notice Jeffery putting numerous bullets into the dead guy.

"Are you guys going through the door or just standing there, waiting to be eaten?"

Without hesitation, I run through the door, entering what looks like the back room. I hear a loud moan, seeing another dead person. Bring my shotgun up, I carefully aim and fire, splitting the body into two. Turning back, I see Tèa and Randy already inside as Jeffery enters the room, closing the door. He knocks down a cabinet, blocking the door. I walk towards him to help out when I hear moaning. Turning around, the upper half of the dead guy is crawling towards us.

"The fuck?" Not wanting to waste another bullet, I walk towards the half body and stomp it's head.

"Dude, that's gross." Randy tells me, bandaging himself up while Tèa helps Jeffery barricade the door. I begin to help them, but only throw a few items before they tell me it's secure.

"Let me help you captain," Tèa says, walking towards him. He shakes his head, ripping a piece of bandage tape and slapping it on his arm.

"It's all right. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He nod.

"All the leaders have to learn a little first aid." He puts the bandage tape away before standing. "Is everyone alright?" We all nod our heads. "Good. Is there any other way out of here?"

"Maybe that door," Jeffery says, pointing to the other side of the room. Randy signals me to come with him over the door. He grabs hold of the knob as I get ready with my shotgun, incase more of the living dead pop up. Once he opens the door, I quickly step in the room, only to realize that I'm in an alleyway.

"Sir, I'm outside."

"That's a relief. Come back in so we can rest for a bit." I go back inside and sit on the floor. I notice Jeffery standing next to the barricade door while Tèa's searches around the room. "Alright, we got to get the fuck out of here."

"But where is here? I never been to Hinata City before."

"Hey! What's this?" We watch Tèa grab something in a large cabinet. "Guys! I think I found the map to this city." Randy rushes over to see, examining the paper.

"I think your right. Hey, Popcorn! Can you check if this is the map to the city? I can't tell by the characters." I get up off the floor and join them, seeing the map for myself.

"This does say Hinata City. I guess this is the map of the city." I hear a sigh of relief from Randy.

"Good! I'll map out our exit." He takes the map and lays it on a table.

"Great job Tèa." I tell her, flashing a smile.

"Thanks Popcorn." She smiles back at me, walking over the Randy. She stares at something next to him, picking the item up. It's a box of some sort as she opens it. "Wow! Cookies! Sir, do you want one?" Sticking the box out in front of Randy.

"That's OK Tèa, I'm not hungry.

"You want some Popcorn?"

"No thank you."

"How bout you, Jeffery?" She ask, walking up to him with the box sticking out.

"Thanks! I would love a..." He gives off a funny look as he stares at the box. He suddenly grabs it out of Tèa's hands.

"Jeffery! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He ignores my question, throwing the box to the ground and stomping his feet on them repeatedly.

"FUCKING UMBRELLA!" He yells at he top of his lungs, pounding his fist on the table.

"Dammit Jeffery!" Randy yells, violently struggling with him. "What's wrong with you?"

"IT'S UMBRELLA! THEY'RE BEHIND THIS SHIT!"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"THE UMBRELLA CORPORATION! THEY'RE THE REASON WHY THEY'RE ZOMBIES IN THIS TOWN!"

"Jeffery, please! Calm down and explain to us what you mean," Tèa begs with him. After a moment, he stops fighting with Randy, breathing heavily.

"Alright. I'll talk."

He explains the letter he got from his former Bravo teammate, Rebecca Chambers. In the letter, he tells us that there was some engine trouble with the helicopter and had to make an emergency landing. Somehow surviving the night, they went into a mansion and found themselves in a bizarre experiment where creatures like those living dead we been fighting, these lizard people that can crop off your head with razor sharp claws, mutated plants and what his teammate called a Tyrant. She, along with members of Alpha team, found files that the Umbrella Corporation created something called the T-virus that changes humans into mindless weapons. She also told that the leader of Alpha team was working for Umbrella until he was accidentally killed by the Tyrant.

"They escaped with the files and tried to warn the public. They talked to Chief Irons, but he didn't believe him. I don't know Chambers all that well since she joined S.T.A.R.S. a month before I left, but everyone else I do know and they aren't the type of people who lie. They're trustworthy. And now what we have seen, it seems that Umbrella is trying to kill people on a global scale."

"Shit Jeffery. That's deep," I let out, unable to believe him.

"I believe you, but how do you think that this T-virus was leaked out?" Randy ask as Jeffery picks up the flatten box.

"By baking it into cookies. The Umbrella logo is on the box." We all check the box ourselves and sure enough, the logo is there. Jeffery opens a drawer and pulls out a small plastic bag. He dumps out the contain onto the table before sweeping cookie crumbs into the bag. "When we get out of here, I swear I'll join them to take down Umbrella." He puts the bag and box in his vest pocket, looking over at the map. "So Randy, you have an escape plan?"

"Not really. I can't read the characters and I don't know where the fuck we are!" He folds the map together before handing it to me. "You better take this Popcorn. Once we know where we are, you can tell us and make the escape route."

"Yes sir." I put he map in my vest pocket.

"All right everyone. Enough resting. Let's get outta this hell hole!"

Entering the alleyway, we go to our left. We get about a half a mile before we reach a dead end. Before we start our way back, an army of the living dead are coming at us in the narrow alleyway.

"Oh shit!" Jeffery yells, aiming his AK-47.

"No! You can't shoot them." Randy orders.

"Why not? They're getting closer."

"Look!" We all look at him pointing at a large propane tank. "Chances are that you'll hit it. We can't afford to take that risk."

"Then what the fuck do we do?" I look around us, noticing that we're surrounded by tall bricked wall that we are unable to climb. Just as I lose all hope, I see a window about nine feet up.

"Guys! We can get through there!" Without saying a word, Randy runs to the wall, leaning on it.

"Tèa! Climb on my back." She does as she's told, climbing on his back. Once she gets balanced, she break the window with her gun, quickly crawling in. I go in next, checking to see where we are. It's too dark to see anything when I notice Jeffery's feet. I don't understand what he's doing until he slowly climbs down holding onto Randy's hand.

Once we regroup, we pull out our flashlights, looking around what seems to be a hallway. Most of the doors are locked or lead us into another room with no other doors. There is an elevator, but it isn't working. Tèa checks the door next to the elevator and is ecstatic when she shouts "Stairs." We all climb the stairs, preparing for anything.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Hospital Of Hell

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Pre-Read by**: Zenapax

**Mayhem**: Hospital of Hell

I think it's been an hour since the building collapsed and this S.T.A.R.S. officer bruised his hip. I been helping him move around since he can't walk on his own while also fighting off zombies. I'm not really sure where we are going. I'm just concerned about getting away from them, which sadness me because those were people I once knew or saw on the streets in this town.

"ARGH!" The S.T.A.R.S. officer yells out. He loses his balance, causing me to carry more of his weight. It's too much for me that I let go, having him fall to the ground. I try to carry him, but he refuses. "No. Just go Shinobu. I don't want to burden you any longer." He seems to want death over life. I see the terror and fear in his eyes, the same as Sempai had before he died. I can't live with the fact another person trying to save me had to die.

"No! Come with me!" My English isn't too good, but I think he understands what I said.

"Dammit! I can barely walk on my hip. It's killing me! I'm as good as dead. Just go." He seems committed to risk his life for me and there isn't anything I can think of to stop him. Shedding a tear, I turn around and notice the buildings around me. Although I'm far away from the Hinata Sou or my school, it looks familiar. Then I realize where I am. I turn back around to the officer, sticking out my hand.

"Hospital. Two blocks from here." He looks at me with hope now. I help him back up and carry him the two blocks. Once we get there, a group of zombies are surrounding the entrance. I don't know another way in, so we're pretty screwed.

"What's the hold up?" The officer ask.

"More zombies. We can't go through."

"Oh yes we can. Hold me up." I'm not sure what he's talking about until he reaches for his gun. A long gun. I'm no expert on them, so I don't know what it is. Upon request, I hold him on his bad hip as he steadies his gun. He tells me to hold him still before firing. The shockwaves of the gun almost make me drop him. He fires three more shots before telling he's done and to continue on. I'm a little worry about the zombies, but when we get to the entrances, those zombies are dead on the ground.

When we enter, I'm surprise that no one is around. We make our way to the elevator and decide to go to the top floor to find any survivors. When the doors open, we see a massive number of zombies come towards us.

"Get back!" The officer yells, putting himself in front of the zombie herd. I'm not sure what he's doing, but I hear gunshots being fired. I cover my ear from the loud noise until I feel a hand on my shoulder. I slowly turn to see the officer. "Lead the way." I peak through the door, seeing more zombie bodies on the floor.

We make our way in the hallway, but for some reason, all the doors are locked. With no other choice, we slowly go down the stairs. I fear the worse with each step we take. It comes true when we reach the bottom and hear someone yelling for help.

"Go on. I'll catch up," the officer says. I equip my blade and run towards the voice.

I get no less then a few yards when a see a bloody middle-age female nurse crawling away from a couple of zombies. I know she had no chance of survival unless I reach her first. I run as hard as I can going to her. I watch helplessly as a zombie grabs her leg. Before it can take a bite into her, I jump and stab the monster right through head. I forgot about the other one until I hear it groan. I look up, seeing it diving towards me. I struggle to pull my blade out from the floor, but it's stuck. I can only watch the zombie get closer and closer towards me when I hear a gunshot, somehow causing the zombie to move away from me and fall. I turn my back and see the officer.

"Got him," he says, then sighs before falling himself. It might be from the pain of his hip, so I let him rest to help the nurse up.

"You all right?"

"Yes. Thank you." She turns in the direction of the officer and goes to him. I'm concerned about the nurse since she is limping. "You all right, sir?"

"He doesn't speak Japanese," I tell her. She looks surprise, but repeats herself in English.

"I'm fine. Just a little pain on my hip. How bout you?"

"I'm doing all right."

"How long have you been here?"

"I been stuck here since last night, trapped in a room with a few patients, away from those monsters. Out of no where, those patients turned into those monsters and attacked me."

"Have you been bitten any where?"

"No, but one did scratch me." She turns her leg back, showing a bleeding scratch mark on her leg. I know that if you get bit, you turn into a zombie. I'm not sure about a scratch, but I have to watch out for her incase the results are the same. "Enough chitchat. Let's get out of here!"

"Where? The whole town is infested with those things."

"I know of a secret underground pathway we can escape to. I'm not sure where it leads to, but it should be better then this death trap."

"That sounds good to me. You lead the way." We start walking towards the elevator when I remember I forgot my blade. I walk in the other direction, trying to pull it out again.

"Miss," I hear the nurse say. "We have to go."

"Not until I get my blade out."

"What's the hold up?" I officer ask.

"She needs her sword." I pull with all my might, but it still won't budge.

"Let me try," the officer says. I let him try and he successfully pulls it out, but not before he screams in agony again, falling on the floor and holding his hip.

"Sir!" The nurse rushes to the aid of the S.T.A.R.S. officer. "Are you all right?"

"No! My hip..." The nurse lifts his hand, checking the injure hip.

"Hmmm. It's bruised and there is some swelling." She touches it for herself, causing the officer to cry out. "Seems that nothing is broken. I think you need painkillers. Let's get you to the third floor." She carries him over to the elevator. When the doors open, we get in and wait for the third floor. The officer orders me up front, incase what happened at the top level happens again here.

I anticipate an army of zombies, hearing my heart beating loudly as the door slowly opens. When I see none, I jump into the hallway, seeing if they're from the sides. With no zombies to fight, I let my guard down, breathing a sigh of relieve.

The nurse leads us to a room, where you have to have a keycard to enter. She swipes the card through the electric box and opens the door. Inside is a small room with an examining table and a few cabinets. Making the officer lay on the table, she goes to one of the cabinets and pulls out a small bottle of painkillers, handing them to the officer.

"Take two of theses and you should be find within an hour." He pops them into his mouth and swallows.

"Thanks." The nurse smiles and goes back to the cabinet, pulling out a roll of bandage tape. She ask me to help her roll it around her cut leg, which I do. Once we're finish, my stomach loudly groans.

"Miss, are you hungry?" I nod my head. "Come with me. The cafeteria is on this floor. Let's get some food to eat." She turns to the officer. "Do you want anything, sir?" I see him pulling out his gun and handing it to the nurse.

"Protect yourself." The nurse seems uneasy holding the gun, but wedge it in her pants.

"Will do. And please don't leave this room. You need a keycard to enter the door, so none of those monsters should be able to enter."

"Even if I wanted to, I rather have some much needed rest." I smile at him before leaving with the nurse.

The walk to the cafeteria is far, like to the other side of the building. We only fought one zombie before getting there.

The cafeteria itself was empty with blood smeared on most of the walls, tables, chairs and some of the left over food. Whatever was here either walked away or got eaten away. We get some cold food from the vending machine and try to heat it in the microwave, but we got freaked out when we saw a decapitated head with blood inside. Since we only got sandwiches, we sit ourselves at the most cleanest table, eating our food.

"I still can't believe all this is real," the nurse says, taking another bite. I notice her looking at me with a sparkle in her eyes. "How old are you?"

"Me? I'm 13. Why?"

"Only 13 and you can swing a sword like that? You must be an expert swordsperson and really brave the way you don't show any fear when you slice those monsters." I know she's getting to give me a complement, but it actually breaking my heart. I remember Motoko teaching me only the basics. And the bravery is actually anger at the woman who handed out the cookies did to this city.

"Thanks," I half-heartedly say.

"Is the whole city like this?"

"Yeah," I bit into my sandwich. "The streets are full of them. Can't really escape when you keep running going them at every block corner."

"I just hope this pathway will help us do that."

"Where exactly is it?"

"On the ground floor where the stairs are, there is a door that says maintenance. Now, that is an active room, but somewhere along the wall is a switch where the smallest wall open, which lead into the underground pathway."

"Why does a hospital have a underground pathway?"

"This used to be a mental institution. Somewhere along the pathway was where a doctor did experiments on some of the patients. If I remember right, it's was in a small stone room."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was one of the first nurses hired when it opened in 1968. It was always a rumors, but I wanted to know for myself. So I checked it out and sure enough, a wall opened. But I never went through it."

"Why?"

"It closed up before I got a chance to check it out. I never knew how it closed, so I never wanted to try again, in fear that I might never get out." I notice her looking very weak and bobbling her head like she wants to sleep. She drops her sandwich on the ground before falling face first on the table. Before I could check her, I hear an explosion from behind. I turn around and see a giant rat. I grab my blade and go over to the nurse.

"Miss! We got to get out of here!" I lightly shake her, hoping she wakes up. I hear a high pitch squeaking noise from above. When I look up, I see the giant rat in the air, coming towards us. I grab the nurse and dive out of the way before the rat crushes on the table. I gently put the nurse on the floor and have a stare down with the rat.

I can tell in it's eyes that it wants me to eat me, even though my blade is in front of it. Without hesitation, I run towards the rat. It tries to swat me with it's paw, but I roll over to the other side, stab it's side and run, making a long cut from it's front paw to the back paw. It wildly moves around from the pain. I watch as it's tail comes at me, sending me across the room. I hit the wall really hard, but I quickly up. I suspect the rat to be dead with the amount of blood I cut through, but it stares at me like it wants revenge. I get ready with another assault when I see my blade is still on the rat.

"Great! What else could happen?" From behind, I could hear some moaning. I turn halfway around to see the nurse slowly standing up. When she looks at me, I already know she's one of them with her pale skin which is starting to decay and bloodshot eyes.

She comes at me, but I been keeping another eye on the giant rat, who's also coming at me. I move out of the way in time to watch the two of them collide into each other. No damage seems to be done to the rat, but looks a little stun. The zombie on the other hand, flies into a wall. I'm not convince that she's dead and I have to get the cardkey and gun from her.

As the rat is distracted, I run over to it and yank out the blade, making it cry in agony. I run as fast as I can to zombie, who's slowly getting up again. Once she is fully standing, I slice her throat, watching a spew of blood fly all around before she hits the floor. I quickly search her and find the gun the officer gave her. I can hear the rat's paws coming at me with a fast pace. I pull out the gun, aim it at the rat and fire. I shoot it five times before it squeaks loudly, falling to the floor.

Still my the gun drawn on the rat, I slowly walk towards it and lightly kick it's nose a few times. It makes no reaction, so I'm convince it's dead. I make my way back to the dead nurse and find the cardkey, putting it in my pocket. I notice blood all over my arms and parts of my legs, but nowhere on my clothes. There is blood on the blade, but I expect that.

I leave the cafeteria and head over to a bathroom to wash up. I only find a men's bathroom, but since no one is really around, I go in. I walk over to the sink and begin to wash away the blood on my arm when one of the stall doors burst open with a zombie coming out. Not wanting to get into a big mess again, I pull out the gun and shoot at it until I empty the gun. The zombie crushes to the floor as I continue to clean myself.

With all the blood off of me and my blade, I go back to the room with the S.T.A.R.S. officer. I swipe the cardkey and let myself in, seeing the officer sitting on the table. He looks surprise to see me.

"Where's the nurse?" He ask. I look at the floor, not really wanting to tell him.

"She's...dead. Turned into a zombie." He shakes his head and pounds his fist onto the table.

"Shit! She's suppose to lead us to this underground pathway and we don't know where that is!"

"I know where it is. She told me just before she died."

"You do?" I nod. "Great. Let's get going."

"You need help to walk?" He jumps off the table, stretching the side of his injured hip.

"Don't think so. I feel no pain, so I'll walk on my own." He walks towards his long gun, striping it around himself. "Lead the way to our escape." I hand him back his gun before going on our way.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Secret Underground Pathway

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Edited by**: Sci-Fi Raptor

**Mayhem**: Secret Underground Pathway

Shinobu and I leave the safety of the room, walking towards the elevator. With each step that I take, my hip feels less painful. I usually don't take any type of medicine, but these painkillers really work. I already checked my sniper rifle for ammo and its ready to go. Shinobu hands me back my gun that I had the nurse borrow. I don't check it until we're in the elevator. There are no bullets so I change the clip, leaving me with four more.

I wait patiently until we reach the ground floor. Once the elevator doors opens, we hear glass breaking as the front entrance begins to ooze out zombies.

"Quick! Where is the pathway?" Shinobu franticly searches the hallway, running and opening up the 'stairs' door. With the zombies coming towards us, I follow her. Through the door, I watch her open another, telling me to get in. I'm not sure why she's leading me there, but with a bunch of zombies after us, I go with her. The small room seems to be a janitor's storage place with mops, buckets and cleaners all around. I see Shinobu guiding her hand around the walls of the room. I ponder what she's doing when one of the walls opens up.

"This way," she says. We both walk in the dark tunnel with very little light coming from behind us. I get a little nervous, once its disappears, . A ball of light comes out of nowhere, showing us an old stone pathway covered in spider webs. I look in the direction of the light and see that Shinobu is holding a lighter.

We continue to walk for about ten minutes, seeing no end. We finally come to a stone room of some sort. One wall has burning metal torches. They make me wonder how long they have been like that. On the opposite wall, there are ten more torches that aren't lit. The wall that's farthest from the door has nothing but a stone picture of two samurai warriors. It seems that they're fighting, but their swords never meet, leaving a large gap between them. There is something written next to the door, but it's in Japanese, so I don't know what it says.

We leave the room and continue walking. We don't get a quarter mile down when we reach a dead end. Shinobu and I look at each other, seeming puzzled by this. She begins to check the walls like she did in the storage room, but they don't open up this time.

"NO!" Shinobu cries, speaking more in Japanese. I don't know what she's saying, but it can't be good if she's crying.

"There is nothing more here. Let's go back." I let her cry for a few more minutes before she starts sobbing and walking with me. I figure that she has been through enough problems and that I should let her take her time.

As we go back down the pathway, I hear strange noises coming closer. I'm not should what's going on until we reach the entrance of the room and smell the scent of death.

"Shinobu! Get in the room!" I pull out my handgun and aim into the darkness. I wait until I can see a zombie, but when I do, it's standing right in front of me! I quickly put the trigger, killing it instantly with a shot to the head. I can't see my own gun in front of my face, so I aim high and continue to shoot. I'm scared as hell, wondering when this will end. I empty a few clips and reload as fast as I can, but they still keep coming. Then I get an idea.

I run back in the room and grab a torch. I run back into the pathway and throw the torch at the zombies. I manage to hit the lead zombie, causing it and a few around it to burn, since there was a herd of zombies behind them. I ignore the flaming zombies and shoot the ones behind them. Bullet after bullet, one goes down after another, but the swarm keeps coming. As I reach for another clip, I realize that this is my last one, watching as the flames slowly die. With only fifteen shots left, I ran back into the room and grab two more torches. After throwing them at the zombies, I run towards Shinobu, who is looking at the stone writings.

"Shinobu! There are too many of them! I need your help!"

"I do too."

"What do you mean?"

"If I read right, we light one torch to open secret pathway."

"What?!" I'm a little angry that she didn't tell me this before. I could have saved a lot of my ammo. "What are you waiting for! Light one of them!"

"Can't!" She yells. "Riddle says light one. If I light wrong one, we make doom. But I don't know riddle." Now I understand why she didn't tell me earlier.

"What does the riddle say? Maybe I can help." I tell her, trying to show some confidents, even those I'm no good at riddles.

"I know word of letters three, add one and none shall be. What is word?" Yeah! I don't know. I'm bad at riddles! I look at the unlit torches and notice a Japanese character next to it.

"Shinobu, what do those characters say?"

"Those? They're numbers from zero to nine with zero as the starting number." Yup! I have no clue how to solve this. I was never good at these things. But something bothers me. Why are the characters numbers? I look at them, saying the numbers to myself. As I do, I realize the answer to the riddle. I'm so surprise that I double check in my head to make sure.

Knowing that I have the answer, I turn to Shinobu and see a few zombies in the doorway.

"SHIT!" I pull out my handgun and aim at the zombies. "SHINOBU! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" She sees the zombies and jumps out of the way as I start firing. I have to make every shot count since this is my last clip. I see the girl pull out her sword. "NO SHINOBU! DON'T! JUST LIGHT THE TORCH!"

"But I not know riddle."

"IT'S ONE!" I yell, in case she can't hear my voice over the gunfire.

"How you know?"

"IT'S A THREE LETTER WORD AND WHEN YOU ADD ANOTHER LETTER TO IT, YOU GET NONE. NOW...TAKE THE FIRST 'N' OUT. WHAT DO YOU GET?"

"One..." She lightly says, sounding surprised.

"LIGHT THE TORCH SHINOBU! I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!" I continue to fire at the zombies when I hear clicks from my gun. Great! It's empty. What else can go wrong?

"HELP! Can't…reach…torch…" I look over to Shinobu and see her reaching to light the torch. She's nowhere close to lighting it and the zombies are coming in fast. Since the only way out of here is to light the torch, I pistol-whip the closest zombie and kick it, knocking it and a few others out of the doorway. I grab Shinobu and lift her within reach of the torch. Once it's lit, I hear something like stones rubbing against each other. I put Shinobu down and turn around to see the gap between the two samurais move. I smile before I hear the groans of the zombies behind us.

"Shinobu! Get in! I'll catch up." I do a spinning back kick, knocking a few zombies down. I have to fight enough of these things so there won't be a whole lot of them chasing after us. I knock a few more down when I hear her yelling at me.

"Officer! Hurry! It's closing!" I take one more out before turning around to see the gap closing and fast. If I don't make it to the other side, I'm going to be stuck here with a bunch of hungry zombies.

I run as fast as I can towards her, hoping that I can make it. I see the gap almost about to close, so I slide head first, closing my eyes. I can feel my body rubbing against the stone floor, probably bruising my chest and tearing my uniform. But I rather feel this then those zombies tearing me to pieces like a Thanksgiving Day turkey.

I swear I only slide a few feet when I hear a pounding sound, thinking that the pathway closes. I dare not open my eyes in fear of those zombies, so I crawl forward to feel the stone wall. I crawl a few feet when I feel someone grab my shoulder. I quickly turn around, ready for a fight, when I open my eyes and see Shinobu's shining face, holding up her lighter.

"You made it officer," She says with a smile on her face. I notice we're in a dark tunnel of some sort. I see the end of it, thinking that's where the gap opened. I don't think those zombies are strong enough to bust through a stone wall, but I don't want to find out! I get up off the ground and rub off the dirt from my uniform. I'm surprised that there are no holes on it, but I'm in a dark area, so I really don't know. I already know that my handgun is empty, so I take out my sniper rifle and walk ahead.

Shinobu has our only light source, so she walks ahead of me, but I'm ready to shoot anything down. We walk for what seems like forever with no end in sight. I feeling really hungry, now wishing I had something when she and that nurse went to the cafeteria. I haven't heard any sounds from behind, so none of those bastard zombies broke that wall. I begin to feel tired when we see what looks like stone stairs ahead. Without hesitation, I grab her by the hand and race up the stairs. But when we reach the top, there are no doors. In fact, the only thing at the top is a stone ceiling covered in spider webs.

"Shit!" I yell. "We're fucking stick here!" I notice Shinobu sitting at the top step, crying. I feel bad about losing my cool in front of her, so I sit beside her, putting my arm around her for comfort.

"We never get out, will we?" She looks up at me with those purple eyes full of tears. I don't reply back, knowing we'll probably die here.

But I won't stop trying. I ask Shinobu for the lighter and search around the top step. Maybe there is a riddle we have to solve or some hidden switch to get out of here. I look all around the walls and don't find anything other than metal bars attached to a wall. I look up and notice that the corners and ceiling aren't covered in webs. I find that kind of odd since I studied them as a kid when I was living in San Diego. I look back the wall with metal bars, then up again. Maybe this is our way out.

I climb the bars, having the webs sticking to my hands and uniform. When I reach the ceiling, I push it with one hand. It's a bit heavy, but I manage to open it. I climb a bar or two, looking around to see what I opened. There is a little light in here and I see boxes a upon boxes resting on metal dividers to each of my sides, realizing that this is an alleyway of some sort.

"Shinobu! I found a way out!" I see her in the light, turning a miserable frown into a sweet smile.

Once we're up, we walk together in the alleyway of the boxes. When we reach an end, we see many alleyways, feeling like we're in a supermarket. We peek through them all, seeing more boxes. When we reach the end, I notice a desk with it's light on.

"Over there," I say, pointing at the desk. We rush over there and begin to check for anything that could be useful. On top a mountain of folders, I come across a picture sticking out. I grab the folder, open it and notice that the picture is of the monster my team and I encountered, but a smaller version. I try to read the notes, but it's all in Japanese. Since Shinobu is able to read it, I turn to her and see her trying to hand me something.

"Here officer." I look at the contents in her hand, seeing a box of ammo for my gun. I take it from her and hand her the folder.

"I think this is about the monster that attacked us. Can you please read it for me?" She nods and points to an open drawer before reading the folder. I go over to the drawer and feel like I hit the jackpot, seeing numerous boxes of ammo. I take all I can fit in my pocket, which is about ten boxes; plus another one that I load in my handgun. Once I'm finished, I turn back to Shinobu, who is lying against the table, crying again.

"What wrong?" I ask, walking towards her, who is holding up the picture.

"My friend," she sobs, letting go of the picture and covering her face.

"I don't understand, Shinobu. I thought we are friends?" She shakes her head, pointing back to the picture she let fall.

"Not that. She my friend." I have no idea what she's talking about. I pick up the picture and study it carefully. Then it hits me. The monster looks almost human, but not like the zombies that we have encountered. This monster must have been a friend of hers before the incident. I'm not sure if this is the same monster that my team and I have been fighting since it is a smaller size.

"So, your friend is a monster?" I ask for confirmation. She nods. "Is it the same monster that we fought when we first met you?" She shakes her head. I breath a sigh of relieve knowing that I won't feel guilty about killing it; if we can kill it. "Do you know how to kill it?" She uncovers her face, wiping away the tears.

"I sorry, I not get chance to read information."

"It's all right. I understand. But we may need to that information in case we run into it again." She nods and begins to read the folder.

I check the desk and everything around it. There aren't many useful things around it. There is a locker off to the side. I try to open it, but it's locked. I have enough bullets, so I shoot the damn thing until it opens. There isn't much inside other than a lab coat and stacks of porn. I feel like I have just wasted some bullets when I check the top shelf and find a walkie-talkie. I check the frequently and yell into it, hoping to get anyone living.

"Hello? This is An Wong from S.T.A.R.S. Delta Team. If anyone can hear me, please respond and identify yourself." I wait for a reply, but I get nothing. I repeat myself again and still nothing. "Damn worthless piece of..."

"Hello? An? Is that you? This is Motoyuki." Oh shit! It works.

"Motoyuki! It's me!"

"Shit! Hey guys! It's An! He's among the living!" I hear them cheering in the background.

"Fuck An! Where have you been?" Recognizing Jeffery voice.

"I don't fucking know. I was getting away from those fucking zombie. Where are you?"

"In the Umbrella Corporation building," I hear Tèa say.

"Why are you guys there?"

"We were also getting away from some fucking zombies," I hear Randy say, sounding sickly. "Is the girl with you?"

"Yeah, she is. She's reading some report on the monster we encountered."

"WHAT?!" They all yell together, almost blowing my eardrum.

"We found a file on what we believe to be the monster we encountered."

"What does it say?" Randy ask.

"I don't know. It's in Japanese! I asked her to read it."

"Is she done reading?" I walk over to Shinobu, who still reading it.

"You done reading?" She shakes her head. "She's not finished guys."

"Let me talk to her," Motoyuki says. I get Shinobu's attention and hand her the walkie-talkie. She starts speaking in Japanese and looking at the folder. She must be reading the information to Motoyuki since he's the only one who can understand her. I realize that whatever this building they're at, it'll probably dark, not enough for a lighter to cover. I remember there was a flashlight in of the drawers. I search for it and when I have it, I can hear Shinobu screaming into the walkie-talkie.

"What's going on?"

"Gun fire."

"What?" I grab the walkie-talkie, hearing all sorts of gunshots being fired. "We have to go!" She nods as I clip the radio to my belt and search for a way out. We find the nearest door and run out into the dark sky. I'm not sure where we are, seeing a military jeeps.

"I know this place," Shinobu says. "This army base."

"Do you know how to get from here to the Umbrella Corporation building?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Good. Let's try to make our way to the building quickly and if we run into any zombies, we'll pass them unless there are too many of them. Understood?" She nods. With my gun ready in one hand and flashlight in another, I follow her to the building, hoping to catch up with my teammates.

**Note**: I want to thank Sci-Fi Raptor for taking their time to help edit this story.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Split

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Edited By**: Sci-Fi Raptor

**Mayhem**: Split

"Damn man," Popcorn says in a low voice, looking out the window. "This city has gone to hell." The rest of us go to the nearest window, seeing those dead bastards walking in the street. I'm surprised to see a few people are still alive, running away from them. Unfortunately, they're surrounded and there is no way for us to reach them in time. I turn away, not wanting to see any more bloodshed. I have seen so much throughout my life that still haunts me to this day.

I continue walking through the barely-lit hallway. I lost count of how many flights of stairs we have climbed up, but it's way too many and still no way out of this tower in sight. The only good thing, so far, is that we haven't met a single zombie.

"Come on Popcorn," Randy says. "We need to get moving." I hear someone's weapon rattling as they walk. I don't even bother checking since it won't get our enemies attention.

Like the rest of the floors in this building, we go through doors and check for anything that might reveal a way out. So far, we've found nothing useful. After checking our current floor, we go up another flight of stairs. Kicking down the door, I see no one in another hallway. My teammates are relieved every time, but I'm disappointed, wanting some action.

We walk down the hallway when someone groans from behind. I quickly turn around, with my AK-47 ready, to see Randy lying on the floor.

"Captain!" Tèa screams, rushing to his aid. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he replies, but I don't think he is. When he lifts his head, his skin looks really pale and sagging while his eyes are somewhat bloodshot. The bite he got an hour ago seems to be getting worse. He tries to lift himself up, but falls right back down to the floor.

"Here Randy. I'll help you." Tèa puts one of his arms around her shoulder.

"I'm all right Tèa! Really! Put me down!"

"Come on Randy," I say. "Just pretend its your wife!" He frowns at me for my joke. Popcorn looks a bit jealous and irate. Fool must be in love with her.

Tèa picks up Randy, continuing down the hallway. We don't get too far before we reach a door. I grab the doorknob, but it won't budge.

"Hey Jeffery," Popcorn yells out. "You're going to need a keycard if you want to go through that door." I'm not sure what he's fucking talking about until I see an electronic keycard slot.

"Oh great!" Tèa panics. "We made it all the way to this point and now we got to find a fucking keycard! Where the hell is it suppose to be?!"

"I might have an idea," I say, pointing my AK-47 at the door. I press the trigger and watch tens of bullets fly towards the door before I empty my drum. Thinking that it didn't work and that I have to load in another drum, the door opens. "And that my friends, is your fucking keycard." I get no fucking response from them.

Inside, the room is brightly lit and full of zombies! Popcorn begins firing his gun as I reload. Once I'm set, I join in on the fight, taking only a few seconds to kill those fucking flesh eaters.

We take our time in what seems to be a large lounge with many tables, chairs, counters, a refrigerator and coffee maker. Hanging on one of the walls is the company's logo. I feel disgusted to see the logo of Umbrella Corporation. Without hesitation, I fire at the logo until it drops on the floor.

"Fuck Jeffery!" Popcorn yells at me. "What was that for?"

"We're in the tower of the Umbrella Corporation, you asshole!"

"Hey! Don't be calling me names."

"Then don't fucking yell at me!" In the heat of the argument, we hear a shot fired.

"Stop your bitching you fucking bitches!" Randy says calmly, somehow. "Now is not the fucking time for this shit. I would like to get the fuck outta here!"

"How?" I answer back. "We haven't found the exit to this damn place and we just keep going up." Randy thinks a bit before shaking his head.

"Shit. I don't know." He sits down on one of the chairs. "If only we had the fucking map to this place, we could get out." Seeing the disappointment across his face, I go to the refrigerator for some food. Opening the door, there isn't a damn thing except for a metal bar sticking inside the back. These fucking Umbrella people have fucked up minds. I begin to reach for it when my radio goes off. I try to hear what the person is saying, but all I get is static.

"Hey! Anyone know who that was?" I ask, looking at Tèa standing next to Randy and Popcorn standing near the door. They all shake their heads when the radio goes off again. This time, I grab it and adjust the frequency until the static is gone.

"...S.T.A.R.S. Delta Team. Please respond and identify yourself." Whoever's voice is it, they seem to know that we're here. I can't tell who it might be, but the voice sounds familiar. I look back at my teammates and see their confused expressions.

"Who was that?" Tèa asks. I shake my head, not knowing the answer. Randy tries to reply, but looks very sick.

"Oh shit!" Popcorn yells. He takes out his radio and screams into it. "Hello? An? Is that you? This is Motoyuki."

"Motoyuki! It's me!"

"Shit!" He turns towards us. "Hey guys! It's An! He's among the living!" Well, I'll be damned.

"Fuck An! Where have you been?" I say.

"I don't fucking know. I was getting away from those fucking zombies. Where are you?"

"In the Umbrella Corporation building," Tèa says.

"Why are you guys there?"

"We were also getting away from some fucking zombies," Randy says with a poor voice. "Is the girl with you?"

"Yeah, she is. She's reading some report on the monster we encountered."

"WHAT?!" We all scream into our radios.

"We found a file on what we believe to be the monster we encountered."

"What does it say?" Randy ask.

"I don't know. It's in Japanese! I asked her to read it."

"Is she done reading?" There is silences for a moment. I begin to worry until I hear An speak again.

"She's not finished guys."

"Let me talk to her," Motoyuki says. The conversation is in Japanese, so I put back my radio.

I look back to the refrigerator and decide to find out what this metal bar does. I grab and pull it with all my might. It's very hard, but I manage to pull it all the way. Once I do, it pulls itself back, slipping out of my hands while I fall on my ass. I watch as the wall behind the refrigerator slides open before the refrigerator pulls itself in the opening.

"Oh shit!" I murmur to myself before turning my head at my teammates. "Hey guys! I found a..." I stop talking when I hear groaning. I turn my head back towards the opening and see half a dozen zombies. Without hesitating, I grab my AK-47 and start firing at them. I get those zombies that were in front of me, but more are coming. I continue firing until my drum is completely empty. "Awww...SHIT!" I know I have to reload, but with them coming at me, I have no time. Just as one of them comes at me, it is blown away.

"I got your back man." Popcorn says, standing between the zombie herd and I. "Tèa! Help Jeffery up! I need all the fire power I can get!" Throughout all firing Popcorn is doing, I can hear her footsteps. She grabs me from under my armpits and begins to drag me out of harms way. We don't get far since I out weigh her by 200 pounds, so I kick my feet to the floor so we can get as far away as possible.

Once we're at a safe distance, she helps me up. I thank her and reload my gun. I notice that Randy is resting in his chair, seeming to be a sleep.

"Come on man! We need your help!" I kick his chair lightly to wake him up, but he doesn't respond. I ignore him and tell Popcorn to fall back before firing at the zombies. The two of us kill as many as we can, but the more that we kill, the more that keep coming.

I notice Tèa hasn't helped us shoot them down. I turn around to see her trying to wake up Randy. Somehow, she succeeds, watching him stand up. Happy with her results, she turns around towards us and begins to fire her weapon. I'm happy that she finally joined us, but something doesn't seem right. Earlier, Randy couldn't help himself up before reaching this room. Now he is standing up like nothing happened?

I lower my weapon and walk towards him. Getting a better look with each step, Randy doesn't look very well. His skin looks rather decay with his eyes are ghostly and red. I'm about to yell at him when I notice his walk, seeming to be short strides towards Tèa with his arms forward like...a...oh shit!

"Tèa! Watch your back!" I yell, running towards her. I watch her turn around, seeing Randy coming.

"What are you doing captain?" She asks, not knowing that he's one of them. "Now is not the time to be playing games." SHIT! I run even faster, hoping to make it in time. Just as I reach her, Randy leaps towards her.

"Tèa! Move!" I yell, pushing her out of the way. I manage to get her out of the danger, but end up putting myself in it as Randy digs his teeth into my shoulder. I scream in agony before pushing him off of me.

"What the fuck is going on?" I hear Popcorn yelling at us, no longer hearing his shotgun blasting. I hold my shoulder, seeing blood squirting all around.

"Randy...turned into...a zombie." I lose my balance and fall next to Tèa.

"No..." Tèa cries, looking horrified that one of us has become one of them. She seems to be in a state of shock while I'm too weak to hold my AK-47. Luckily, Popcorn comes to our rescue and sidekicks Randy towards the door that leads to the hallway. He comes towards us with his shotgun ready. I slowly stagger my way up, trying my best to hold my weapon. Tèa, forgetting her fears, also gets up with her berretta aimed at them.

"OK," Popcorn begins. "Going back to the hallway would only led us to a dead end, Randy turned into one of the living dead and the only way out is being surrounded by a group of them. Can things get any worst?" Suddenly, the door to the hallway flies open, actually cutting a zombie in half. We all look towards the door and in comes the monster we encounter earlier.

"You just had to ask!" I sarcastically say. "So, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM THAT!" He points at the monster running at us. Just as it swings it's arm, we duck and roll away.

When we get back to our feet, we have our weapons drawn when the monster begins to attack the zombies. One by one, they get smacked by the horrible yellow thing, flying throughout the room. With this detraction, Tèa, Popcorn and I make our way to the opening. There are no zombies in the hallway and we run like hell out of there. Well, I try to run before the pain from Randy's bite becomes too excruciating that I fall again.

"Jeffery!" I hear Popcorn yell out, watching him running back to me. Tèa also comes to my aid and both try to help me out. I'm thankful that they're helping me, but after what happen to Randy, I know what's going to happen to me. I brush them off and turn away from them.

"Jeffery..." I hear Tèa's sweet voice say. "...what's wrong?"

"You two go on ahead. Leave me to die."

"What?!" Popcorn screams. He goes around me, staring me in the eye. "Jeffery! This is our chance to escape!"

"For you two. I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I'm bit!"

"So?"

"Did you see what happen to Randy? He got bit earlier, we dragged him with us and now he's one of those fucking zombies! Now I'm bit. You want the cycle to repeat by me biting you or Tèa?" I can tell he wants to bring me along anyway, but knows he doesn't want Tèa or himself getting hurt.

"No. I don't"

"Then you have to leave me behind." Now I see the sadness on his face as I can hear Tèa crying behind me. "Look. I'm very old now. I'm older then the two of you combined. I have been through enough shit in my life. All I want to do now is see my wife in heaven. Besides, I'm no good to either of you if I come along."

"I understand."

"Me too." Tèa says from behind. I search my pockets for things to give Popcorn.

"Take the boxes of cookies and some of the crumbs. I want you guys to find out what the fuck are in those cookies." I hand those items over to him and search my other pocket, taking out two envelopes. "I also want you to send these two letters for me. You know what these are, so I don't have to explain to you." Being in the army myself, he knows that I'm handing him a letter, telling my love ones that I'm dead. "One is for my daughter and the other is for my son."

"Son?" Popcorn sounds surprised. "But you told me you only had a daughter."

"I do. But I never told you have I have a stepson, even though I treated him like my own. His name is Marvin Branagh. He was five when I married Jen. I would like to tell you more, but you both don't have time." He takes the envelopes from my hands and puts all the items in his pocket.

"I'll be sure to send them out."

"I know you will. I want you two to get An, get the fuck outta dodge and take down Umbrella for me."

"We will," Tèa shouts.

"Thanks." I watch them walk away from me before I remember something. "Hey! Popcorn!" They both turn around. "I'm going to fight that yellow bitch. So, I'm going to need all your C4 explosives." He looks very surprised by this request.

"You...what?"

"I already saw you putting C4 explosives in your gear. So hand me all of it and the detonator."

"But Jeffery. That amount of explosives will level at least two city blocks!"

"Then you have five minutes to get the fuck outta range. We need to kill this monster and since bullets don't work, might as well blow it up."

"But..."

"But what?!" He stares angrily, but seems calm.

"It might work. Shinobu said that the monster can't handle fire, but wasn't sure from the report she read to me."

"Well, only one way to find out." Popcorn smiles and nods before giving me the detonator and all his explosives. I knew he brought a lot, but 15 of them?! What the hell was he thinking of?

"You know how to use them?" Tèa ask.

"I was part of the bomb squad in the mid 80s. I know what I'm doing." I strap three of the explosives onto myself before looking at both of them. "You both have your key for the bomb?" They both show me their key around their neck. "Good. Do either of you have a watch?"

"I do," Popcorn tells me.

"Let's synchronize our watches and set the count down for five minutes." Within a minute, we both have our watches set at five minutes. "Alright, now listen carefully, Popcorn. When you start the countdown, I'll wait five seconds before I start mine. That way you two can find a hiding spot incase the explosion is farther then you think. Good luck on escaping and I'm grateful to have you as my teammates on my last mission." With a tear in his eye, he smiles and nods his head before starting his timer. I wait for five seconds before I start mine. "I'll be watching over you guys in five minutes. Now move your asses or I'll kick start them!" They turn away and run out the door at the end of the hallway.

With a dozen C4 packets, my AK-47 on my last drum and four and a half minutes left before my end, I put my plan into action. It's pretty simple. I stick all of the explosives to the monster and blow us up together. I know it's suicide, but it's better then being a walking corpse. Stepping back into the room, the monster had been manhandling half the zombies. I have survived 51 years on this earth. I think I can last four more minutes before I go boom.

* * *

Step by step, Tèa and I quickly run down the stairs. I'm still sad that we have to leave behind Jeffery. He's a good man. He shouldn't be on this kamikaze mission, but I know if he doesn't, he'll be like Randy and turn into one of the living dead. At least this way, he'll die with honor and dignity. I wish there was a cure to help him, but with the limited time we have, there is no other chance.

Tèa and I reach the bottom of the stairs and run along the hallway. It's about 100 meters and after checking my watch, I see that we have three and a half minutes to get out of here. I'm just glad we haven't run into any trouble.

"Tèa!" I yell out as we run. "I want you to cover me once we're outta this building." It sounds strange to hear my voice giving orders. I don't have the qualifications or knowledge to be leading a team, but with everyone either dead, going to die or missing; and this being Tèa's first mission, I have to step up and take over the leadership role.

"Roger that!"

Once we reach the door, I kick it open and check the alley with my shotgun drawn. With nothing in front of us, I run towards the street with Tèa behind.

"Which way do we go?" She asks when we reach the streets. There are only two ways to go. Looking to my right, there is nothing but a street in ruins. Same thing on the left side, but there are a few zombies coming after us.

"This way!" With two minutes left, we take the right and run like a bat out of hell!

We get one city block away before we don't see them anymore, but we continue running. I can hear Tèa breathing heavily and when I turn around, she starts reducing her running speed.

"Come on Tèa! We don't have much time! Pick it up!" I know she doesn't have the training like I have, but she's part of S.T.A.R.S. for a reason.

She begins to run a little faster and get to our destination of two-blocks. We continue running for another block when we see a tanker trunk blocking the whole street ahead, causing a fork in the road. I begin to panic, knowing that which ever way we choose, the impact of the blast might hit us. With a minute left, I quick try to make a decision when I hear Tèa scream.

"Now what's...huh?" When I turn towards her, she is on the floor with a man-size lizard next to her.

"Popcorn! Help!" I raise my shotgun at the lizard, aiming at it. Unfortunately, she's in the way. I tell her to move and when she does, I'm suddenly knocked to the ground. I'm a little dazed when I look up and see another man-size lizard standing in front of me.

"Oh shit!" Its arm rises up and tries to take a swing at me, but I raise my foot, blocking its attack and push it off. I jump back to my feet, raise my shotgun and fire at the beast. It takes three shots, but I manage to kill it. I look over to Tèa, desperately fighting off her lizard. Without thinking, I run up to them, aim my shotgun at a high angle so I don't hit her and pull the trigger, sending the creature flying 600 centimeters.

"Thank you," Tèa says, helping her up. When she gets to her feet, we're surrounded by a group of those lizards. My mind races with ideas of how to get out of this and with less then 30 seconds before the Umbrella building explodes, I have to pick one that works.

"Follow me." I shoot two lizards with a clear street behind them. I run through the gap and make it to the street as I hear my watch going off. Soon, the Umbrella building will be blown up, ending the life of Jeffery Fritz. Out of the corner of my eye, I see fiery orange flames shoot around a tower and hearing the massive explosion. Once the sound of the blast dies down, I hear gunfire behind.

"Tèa?" I turn back around, seeing that she never moved from her spot, firing her gun at the lizards. I try to tell her to come to me when I hear a hissing sound at my side. I turn towards the sound and see one of the creatures coming at me.

"I got you covered Popcorn!" As I hear her gun going off, I see small drops of blood flying around the lizard's body. By the time it reaches me, it screams and lies on the ground. I'm mesmerized by what just happened, but I know we have to get going. I turn back towards Tèa, seeing her continuing her onslaught, but seeming to shoot at the tanker. When I check to see where she's shooting at, I'm dreadfully confirm that she is shooting at those beasts behind the tanker.

"Tèa! Stop! If you hit the..." I'm suddenly flying backwards, seeing a fiery cloud. I land on my back, almost lose consciousness. The wind is taken out of me as I try standing up. Once I do, I see a few of the lizards all charred and very burned. As happy as I am that I don't have to fight them, I become very concerned that the street is now covered in flames. "Tèa! Can you hear me?" I wait for her reply, but I hear nothing. "Tèa! Please! Answer me!" I wait for about a minute, but still nothing.

I'm very scared right now. I don't know if she's hurt or... NO! I have to reach Tèa as soon as possible. Not only does she have the other part of the key to active the detonator, but I really like her. Armed with my shotgun, I race through the streets, hoping that she's all right. 

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Lasting Memories

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Edited by:** Sci-Fi Raptor

**Mayhem**: Lasting Memories

My entire body feels very weak. I'm barely able to stand up, feeling rocks and other debris falling off my body. When I get to my feet, I see all the lizards lying on the ground, the stench of death radiating from them.

"Man! I need a bath when we're done," I shout out, not caring if Popcorn makes a comment about it. I look around and don't see him. "Popcorn? Hey Popcorn?" I wait a few seconds for him to reply. I become irritated when he doesn't. "Damn it Popcorn! Now is not to fucking time play hide and go seek!"

I turn around to see if he's behind and almost scream when I see the wall of fire. I don't know what happened, but I think we're separated. I walk towards the fire to see if there is any way around it, but judging by how big and long it is, I can safely say there isn't one. I'm about to reach for my radio when I feel a piercing pain in my calf. I scream in agony as I look down and see a zombie biting it.

"You bitch! Get off me!" With my free leg, I stomp the zombie's head. I crush the skull with my foot, seeing blood fly everywhere. I bend down and check my calf, feeling a slight pain when I touch it.

"Fuck! That zombie took a good chunk of out of me." I hear loud moaning behind me. I turn around and see a shit load of zombies coming after me. I try to run, but the pain in my calf prevents me from doing so. I take out my berretta and aim at them, ready to take any of them out.

"Come on you little shits! Mama wants some revenge for your brother zombie taking a bit out of me!" I slowly make my way towards the zombie herd, my nervous hand shaking my gun. I try to steady my hand as I begin to aim. I have a good shot at one to those fucking bastards and pull the trigger. Nothing happens when I do: no pop of the gun, no sound of the gun being fired, no zombie falling to the ground. I pull the trigger repeatedly and all I get out of it is hearing the click of the trigger. I take the clip out and check it, realizing there are no more bullets inside.

"Awww...shit!" Suddenly, I feel the back of my shoulder getting bite, causing me to scream. I feel another bite from the other shoulder and quickly move my head, noticing two zombies are on me.

With more inching their way towards me and no time to reload, I hold the chamber of my gun and pistol whip one of them until it finally gets off of me. With the other one, I turn it towards the group of zombies and with all my might, shove it towards the herd, causing a whole lot of them to fall and make a path for me to escape through. Still unable to run, I quickly hop on my good leg towards the path and past the group of zombies.

I get only half a block away when I turn around and see them tailing after me. I continue to move on, hoping to find Popcorn or even An and the little girl, but I know deep down in my heart that these fucking zombies will be snacking on me before I get that chance.

I swear I'm hopping in circles or something as I turn corner after corner. I mean, all the decrypted store that I happened to pass by look the same to me. Then again, I can't read the language in this country, so it seems that everything looks the same.

As I turn into another street, I begin to think about my life and what I have done with it. I can still remember my family's _casero_ in Mexical. It was a small _casero_ that had two bedroom, a bathroom, living room and kitchen, but there was a lot of love in that _casero_ . It was the four of us: me, my _padre_, my _madre_ and my _una_ _más vieja hermana,_ Selma. We didn't have a lot, but we always had each other.

I can smell the rotting flesh coming closer, making me pick up my pace. I turn around to see how far they've caught up to me and feel shock that we're a quarter of a block away from reaching me. The smell reeks, but it's a smell that has never left me since that unfaith day when I was twelve. I still remember it like it like it was yesterday.

Selma and I were in the kitchen helping our _madre_ cook dinner that night. We just took out the casserole from the stove and tasted it. It tasted perfect like it always did. My _madre_ told me to get the three bean salad from the fridge and just as I took it out, we heard gun shot. Curiosity made me turn around, but I wish I hadn't. I saw my _padre_ bust through the front door, falling on top of it when he hit the ground. Blood began to ooze out from his chest when a young man, no more then 20 years old, stepped through the door, pointed his gun at my _padre_ and fired. I froze with fright as my _madre_ ran up my _padre_, holding him in her arms. Another young man came through the door and shot her in the head. For no reason at all, he continued to shoot her in the head until he emptied his clip. Selma was furious at what we just witnessed. She grabbed a frying pan and went after the two men. The one who killed our _madre_ was hit in the face before she quickly hit the one who killed our _padre_ on the head. I always looked up to my _una_ _más vieja hermana_ as she was strong and brave while watching her beat up our _padres_' killers. It felt good witnessing this until more young men came through the door. One of them grabbed her by her hair, tilted her head back and slit her throat. As my _hermana_ fell to the floor, I dropped the salad, unable to believe that my whole family was destroyed right in front of my eyes. All the young men turned towards me once the salad hit the floor. I thought they'd kill me for sure, but instead ordered me to clean up the mess they've made. I cried the whole time as I was soaking up my family's blood with paper towels while the men ate our food. I don't remember much after that, except being in the back seat of their get-away car, crying harder as the _casero_ was engulfed in flames.

I turn my head again and see them even closer then before. Remembering Popcorn gave me the rest of his bullets, I search my pockets to find two fully-loaded clips. I know that each clip contains 15 bullets and with a shit load of zombies still coming after me, I better make them count. I reload the gun quickly as possible and head towards a corner of the street. The last thing I want are those fucking bastards surrounding me. Once I reach the corner street, I lean on the wall and point my gun at them. I try to aim for their heads since that's the easiest way to kill them, but my hand is shaking too much.

"Come on girl! You can get through this." My hand slowly stops shaking, but those fucking zombies keep coming. Not wanting to wait any longer, I pull the trigger. Adrenalin begins to pour throughout my body every time I pull. I feel like this is a dream. I'm not really here. I'm not fighting a bunch of zombies. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up until I realized I emptied my clip. As I reload, I'm surprised that to see that they're not as many zombies as I thought they were with the rest on the ground. I let out a smile, knowing I did a good job and fire at the rest of the herd. I only use ten of the bullets as the last zombie falls to the ground. Once the threat is over, I drop to the ground and rest.

I don't know why, but I begin to think about what happened to me after seeing the _casero_ on fire. I cried for hours until my kidnappers took me to their hideout. One of them dragged me out by my hair and went inside, throwing me to a wall. I was scared to death that they going to rape me, but an older man in his late 40s, probably their boss, came out of nowhere and told them not to. He walked towards me and just stared at me. I was frightened at that moment. I mean, at least with the other men, they were acting on what they thought. I couldn't figure out what the boss was thinking until he ordered a few of his men to hold me down. Before I knew it, about six of those men were holding either my arms or legs as I watched the boss rip off my clothes with his bare hands. I thought he was going to have the first crack at me, but I tilted my head to see that he was only examining me. When he was done, he looked back at me, smiled and said "You're going to make us a lot of money!"

Tears went down my eyes as I remembered the next day. The boss and his men had a private auction on me, inviting all these older men. I was ashamed and embarrassed that I was being sold like a piece of meat, wearing what was left of my torn clothes. The boss described me as pure, that I was a clean and a pretty girl, but when he said that I was a virgin, all the men rose up from their seats and howled, bidding like mad. They'd wave their money in the air as they shouted numbers. I don't recall how much I was sold for, but really never cared to know. I knew when I saw my family die that my life was over.

When the auction was done, I was sold to _Senor_ Valderrama, a very old man, maybe in his late 50s with a long white beard. I remember him throwing me into his car, but nothing about the ride. When we finally reached his place, he took me out of the car, dragged me to a cement shack and cried for my life as he raped me. I can still remember the scent of his bad cologne, saying 'You like this, huh girly?' When he was finally finished, I hoped that he would kill me and let in join my family. Instead, he left me in a cement shack, where for everyday for the next four years, he'd whipped, beat, torture and rape me for fun. He even videotaped it so he could relive the moments that we had together and sometimes shared me with his friends and bodyguards.

After a year had passed, I couldn't take any more of it. I wanted to die and I tried to commit suicide, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't join my family if I did. With no other option, I decided to leave this place that _Senor_ Valderrama was holding me. I remember looking out the window in the shack, trying to get the pattern of the guards' movement. It seemed like an impossible thing to do, but I never gave up. It may have taken me three years to memorize their pattern before I escaped, but it was well worth it if it meant having my freedom again.

I suddenly forgot the memories of my past when I screamed out loud, feeling a spearing pain on my left arm. I quickly turn to realize that one of those fucking zombies just bit me. Holding the chamber of my gun, I whack the zombie's head until he releases me. I quickly stagger to my feet and aim my gun at it when I see about ten more zombies behind it. I lost track of how many bullets I have, but I know it's less then ten. I turn back around towards the empty street and slowly move away from them.

I can feel my heart beating faster, sweat pouring out of my forehead and hearing the shortness of breath that I'm having. This whole situation brings me back to when I escaped from _Senor_ Valderrama and his men. I can't believe that I still remember hearing their footsteps as they come after me, yell stuff like "Just wait until we get you little girl" or "I'll make you pay by fucking the shit out of you". I don't know how, but after what seemed like miles of running, I didn't hear their footsteps anymore. I turned around and saw no one. I continued to keep on running, unsure if they were just hiding and waiting for me to rest.

I made it all the way to the boarder, where I climbed the fence and continued on running. I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me when I crossed the boarder, but it couldn't have been worse then what had happen to me in the last four years. I'm not sure how long I was sleeping in the streets before that police officer found me, but I know it was too long. I was a little hysterical when he first touched me, hitting him with my fist and screaming at him in Spanish, but when he spoke to me in Spanish with his quiet and soothing voice, I became calmer and spilled my heart out on what happened to me in the last four years.

The rest of my memories after that was kind of vague. I don't know why, but I think it's the zombie bites making me forget. I remember the police officer taking me to a women's shelter and visiting me everyday up until I decided to go into police training. I know I wasn't very good at firing a gun, but I was great with the paperwork. I think that's what got me in. I don't know how long I worked for my department when I wanted to be part of the K-9 unit. Playing and training those dogs when I got a chance to didn't seem like work, but more like having fun and taking care of someone you love like my family did for me when I was growing up. I was about to be part of the K-9 unit until I learned that _Senor_ Valderrama was looking for me. I didn't know it until then, but _Senor_ Valderrama was a mafia boss of the Pequeñas Ranas gang. I talked to the captain of my department and members of the organized crime and gang unit about my situation. After sometime, the captain decided it would be best for me to transfer to Tokyo since _Senor_ Valderrama didn't have connections there.

I don't remember much once I arrived in Tokyo, other then why I joined S.T.A.R.S. It was rather by default actually. My English wasn't very good and the only other language I knew was Spanish, but no one in the department spoke a word of it. Since most of the officers who can speak English fluently worked in S.T.A.R.S., I was put there.

I turn around and fire two shots at the herd of zombies. None of them seem to fall down, so I'm guessing I shot wide. I'm about to take another shot when I realize that I'm shooting my last clip. I continue to stagger away from them, checking the number of bullets that I have. I count only three

"Awww Shit!" I yell out loud, knowing this is the end. I quickly turn around and without looking, aim my gun and pull the trigger. I'm surprised that I actually hit one of them, watching it fall to the ground. As I get really for another shot, my entire body feels weak, but there is a strange tingle. I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. I try my best to ignore the feeling, focusing on my aim, but the feeling is too overwhelming to ignore.

I continue to move on, trying to widen the gap between the zombies and myself. I begin to pick up speed, ignoring the pain in my calf when suddenly I feel very tired and the need to eat. That is when I realize what's happening to me. I'm starting to become one of them. I stop and sit underneath a lit lamp pole. I look into the direction to which I have been running to see the zombies turn the corner.

The gap is large enough to get away if I continue, but I do not. There is no hope for me if I do. I'm as good as dead. Not wanting to feel being eaten live or waiting to change into an undead, I open my mouth and put the chamber of my gun inside. I close my eyes, wondering if I'm doing the right thing. Then I see my _padre_, my _madre_ and Selma in front of me with open arms, calling to me, telling me it's all right. I can't help but smile, feeling myself running towards them with tears pouring down my face, as I pull the trigger.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Conversion

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Edited by**: Sci-Fi Raptor

**Mayhem**: Conversion

The only part that I hate about being a S.T.A.R.S. member is the amount of running we have to do. I'm a fucking sniper! My job is to sit back, relax and shoot any bad guys at a distance. Not run around dark streets in a zombie infested city. Come to think of it, I should have hot-wired that military jeep. I wouldn't be this exhausted and would have saved a lot of time getting to our destination. It would have also saved Shinobu from the running also, since she's having a hard time keeping up with me.

If there is anything good about this run, it's that we haven't seen any zombies. I would have at least expected a dozen so far, but none have shown up. As good as that sounds, if we don't pick up our pace, I may not see my friends again.

"How much longer before we reach the Umbrella Corporation building?" I ask Shinobu, breathing heavily with each word.

"About fifteen more blocks," she replies, also breathing heavily. I try my best for her to keep up with me, but the thought of my friends battling for their lives urges me to go faster.

We get about two blocks before I hear something behind me. Armed with my gun, I turn around only to see that Shinobu has fallen to the ground. I rush to her aid, helping her up.

"Come on. We have to get going." I let go of her and begin to run, but she has fallen again. Coming back to her, I kneel down and carry her on my shoulder. "What's wrong Shinobu?"

"I sorry. I too tired. I need rest." Not wanting to drag her the rest of the time, I do a fireman's carry on her before running at full speed. This may not be a wise decision to do, with my rifle jiggling side to side on my back and carrying about a hundred extra pounds. But if this means I'll get to my friends quicker, then its well worth it.

I feel more exhausted after running three blocks. I keep telling myself that I need to continue; that I need to help my friends. Unfortunately, my body is telling me a different story. My eyesight is blurry that it's hard to tell where I'm going; the pain in my legs is increasing with each step and my breathing is so heavy that I want to collapse. I can feel my body shutting down when suddenly, I hear a gunshot, which gets my eyesight into focus.

"Did you hear that Shinobu?" I ask, not sure if I was hearing things.

"You mean gun fire?" Having confirmed what I just heard, I look into the street to see where the sound might've come from. Being a trained sniper has taught me to keen in on my hearing, so I can determine where someone is hiding. Unfortunately, this is going to be more of a challenge since there are more places you could hide in the streets.

Since the sound of the gunshot was loud enough in an area like this, I check the block ahead of us to see if anyone is around. When I do, I see someone leaning under a lamp pole as a group of zombies is heading towards the person.

"We need to save that person," I say, pointing at them so Shinobu could see.

"What we do?"

"You ready for a fight?"

"Yes." I crouch down enough to where Shinobu jumps off my back. Not wanting to waste any ammo on my rifle, I pick up my berretta from its holster as she equips her sword. With adrenalin in my system, we run towards the zombie herd.

"Shinobu. I want you to watch the person under the lamp pole. I'll take care of the hunger committee."

"But officer..."

"Just do it. Please." I see her running towards the person out of the corner of my eye. Usually, I don't mind her helping me with her sword, but because I have a lot of ammo, I don't mind wasting it.

I check behind me, seeing that I'm ten feet away from Shinobu and the person before turning my attention towards the zombies. I raise my gun, aim at one of their heads and pull the trigger. With each shot I fire, another one of those bastards falls. I can feel myself getting energize when I see the last of the herd on the ground. With the threat over, I put my gun back in the holster and walk over to Shinobu.

"How's our survivor doing?" I ask, seeing the tears in Shinobu's eyes when she turns towards me. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry," she cries, pointing to the person sitting against the lamp pole. "They were already like that when I arrived." Not sure what she means, I steadily walk over to the body. I'm already accepting the worst, thinking that whomever Shinobu pointed to is already dead. Before I could even check that, I notice the clothes the person is wearing, horrified to recognize it as a S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

"No." I cry out in somewhat of a silent whisper, rushing towards my comrade. I'm hoping that Shinobu is wrong; that there is some chance that my friend is alive.

I bend down to examine the body, but I can already determine what happen, seeing an exit wound on the back of the head. My entire body freezes at that moment, not believing this is true. I try my best to be professional about this, but it's really hard for me. In my seven-year career being on the force, this is the first partner that has died in my unit. If I only ran a little faster, maybe I would have saved them from this. Then again, I didn't know the situation or where they were at, so I might have passed them by. It takes me a few minutes before I regain my composure. I gently hold the cheeks and tilt the head upwards, recognizing the face.

"Tèa." Blood drips down her mouth, making me a little squeamish. I feel tears forming inside my eyes as someone touches my shoulder.

"It's me officer." Recognizing Shinobu's voice. I look up at her under the dim light, which kinda makes her look like an angel. "You all right?" I look back at Tèa's lifeless face, thinking of Shinobu.

"Shinobu, how old are you?"

"I thirteen." Figures. She looks it. Maybe fourteen if I never asked. But it doesn't change that both girls are very young to be in this situation. I don't know much about Shinobu, but she just turned into a teenager and Tèa died just before turning twenty. Seeing Tèa like this makes me feel bad for having Shinobu fight along side with me. It's my responsibility to protect civilians, not having them doing my job.

Since meeting and training with Tèa, I thought of her as my little sister. Same goes with Shinobu, though I need to know her better. I have three little sisters of my own, so I know the responsibility of being a big brother. But now, I feel like I let one of them down. With Shinobu still alive, I won't let it happen to her.

"Let's go," I let go of Tèa's cheek, hearing her neck crackle as her head drops. I get up and walk briskly away from the scene, hearing Shinobu's footsteps right beside me. I try to forget the image of my teammate as we walk into the darkness of the streets, but it's embedded in my brain so that not even death itself would ever let me forget this moment.

A swirl of questions start hitting me all at once: Why was Tèa here? What happened at the Umbrella Corporation building? Where are the others? Are they OK? Will we still be able to set off the bomb? I stop walking when I realize something about the last question.

"Shit!" I shout, turning towards Shinobu. "Shinobu; cover my back. I think my partner might have left us something." She nods as we make our way back to Tèa.

I see Shinobu scouting the darken street as I crouch down towards my fallen teammate once again. I carefully take off her vest and put it aside. I have a feeling that Shinobu is looking at me, wondering what I'm doing, but I really don't care right now. If my hunch is right, I might be able to set off the bomb. I begin to unbutton her shirt, hoping she doesn't come back to life and start beating the crap out of me or trying to make me dinner. I get halfway down unbuttoning her shirt when I see between her bra what I'm looking for: the key to detonate the bomb. I lift the chain, which holds the key around her neck, above her head and put it around mine.

I put the key inside my shirt and look at Tèa, still unable to cope with what has happened tonight. This was suppose to be a simple mission. She's so young and so innocent, but now looks so peacefully being one of the dead. I begin to button up her shirt, so she can at least have her dignity if the others happen to show up. Once I'm done, I grab her vest and notice something sticking out from one of the pockets. Curious in what it is, I pull it out, appearing to be a folded up envelope.

I take a closer look, seeing the backside of the envelope with the flap slightly up. Wondering who or what this is for, I turn it to the other side and see that it's addressed to someone, which is to me. I'm a little shocked that she would leave me a letter, but why? Without hesitation, I take the letter out from the envelope, unfold it and begin to read.

_Dear An,_

_I guess if you're reading this letter, it means that I'm dead. What a sad way to go, huh? I mean, my first mission with S.T.A.R.S. and this happens? If you're wondering why I wrote this letter, it's because of Jeffery, Randy and Popcorn's experience in the military. They said that in case they died on the battlefield, they have something to say to their loved one that they're dead and express how they feel instead of someone else telling them. I better tell you why I'm writing to you before I get so emotional that I can't write. Anyway, the reason why I'm writing to you is to tell you that you're my first crush._

I freeze at the last sentence, quickly reading it over and over again to see if I read it wrong. But I don't. I want to stop reading and put the letter back in the envelope, knowing I already opened Pandora's box and knowing Motoyuki's feelings towards her, but something inside of me wants me to continue reading.

_I really don't know why I feel like this. I mean, out of our group, you're the only one that makes me feel comfortable and safe, unlike the others, which are more like family members. Both Randy and Jeffery are like my father, with the age gap and the fact that both have a daughter of their own. I know they watched over me a bit during training and seem to be a bit overprotective when we're not. Popcorn is like the older brother I never had, but always wanted. He protects like Randy and Jeffery, but distances himself enough to make sure I still have some freedom. He's also very funny and open about himself and his family. Sometimes I wish I had his life instead of mine. Kenjiro is...well...more like the creepy cousin I only see once in a blue moon. I don't know much about him since his English is pretty bad, but he's always getting close to me, asking to hang out after work and to get to know me better._

_I wish I could tell you why I'm in love with you. It's very cloudy when I try and think about it, but I know one reason is your dedication from the rest. I still remember you teaching me how to shoot my berretta. It was my first time in the firing range and I wasn't able to hit target. You noticed that I was struggling and helped me learn. It took well into the night before I finally hit the target, but you stuck with me until I did. I couldn't help, but admire you after that day._

_I wish I could have told you about this in person while I was alive instead of you finding out in this letter as I am dead. I wish you the very best in life, pray you have a very long and successful career in S.T.A.R.S and hope that you'll never forget me._

_Love Always,_

_Tèa Sanchez_

I quickly read the letter one more time, thinking that this is too surreal. I remember the day at the firing range that she mentioned, not believing that she started liking me because I helped her out. I feel really bad learning this about her. I mean, I don't share the same feelings for her. Plus, I know that Motoyuki really likes her, so learning that she only thinks of him like an older brother will be devastating if he ever finds out. I decide that I'm never going to tell him about the letter, folding it back to the way it was, putting it into the envelope and setting it on Tèa's lap.

I almost forget about her vest, seeing it out of the corner of my eye. Grabbing it, I'm about to put it back on her when I look over at Shinobu, continuing to check the streets. She seems to be so much like Tèa: ambitious, brave, caring, dependable, energetic, fearless. With a little training in firing a gun, if she hasn't already, she could be the ultimate S.T.A.R.S. officer we ever had. If she were only older, she could join us. Then a little light bulb appears above my head, getting an unusual idea. I check the vest and other then dirt and small blood stains, the vest still seems useable.

"Shinobu! Come here a second." I watch her rushing towards me like it was life or death. She stands just outside the light from under the lamp pole as I stand to my feet.

"Yes officer?"

"Put this on." She seems to be a little skeptical by my request, but doesn't say anything. Walking towards me, she puts her sword in her holster and raises her arms up in the air. I slip the vest on her, securing the straps enough so she can still breathe.

"What this officer?"

"Officially, you're not old enough to be a S.T.A.R.S. officer. But with what I have seen you do and the way you have handled yourself, I'm making you an unofficial S.T.A.R.S. member." I watch her looking down at her vest, unable to see her expression. When she lifts her head up at me, she looks confused, but happy.

"Thank you for gift officer."

"You're welcome Shinobu. But call me Officer An or Officer Wong." We smile at each other for a moment before I look back at Tèa. I feel bad for giving away her vest to someone else, but deep down, I have a feeling she doesn't mind.

"You think your friend minds me wearing vest?" Hearing Shinobu ask.

"Don't think so. Anyway, we better..." A loud static filled burst comes out blasting from my radio. I can also hear it from Tèa's radio as I pick mine to and listen.

"ANYONE OUT THERE!" Someone yells before hearing a loud gun shot.

"Yeah. This is An Wong from S.T.A.R.S. Delta team."

"AN! IT'S ME! MOTOYUKI!" I hear another gunshot being fired.

"Motoyuki! What's going on?"

"I'M BLASTING THESE FUCKING LIVING DEAD!" I hear yet another gun shot being fired. "I NEED HELP. AND FAST!" As another gunshot can be heard, I wonder why Randy and Jeffery aren't helping him. Or maybe they are, but they're too many of them.

"Where are you?" I hear about three shots fired before hearing a reply.

"I'M NEAR THE MURAKAMI BAKERY!" He shoots off another shot. "HURRY! I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO!" I immediately put my radio away and sternly look at Shinobu.

"My teams near the Murakami Bakery. Do you know where that is?"

"That three blocks from here."

"Let's get going. I don't want to lose anymore of our teammates." She nods and we take off, hoping to get there in time.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Together Again

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Edited by**: Sci-Fi Raptor

**Mayhem**: Together Again

"Shit!" I fire another shot from my shotgun, watching another one of those living dead fall to the ground. I already lost count of how many there are, but it doesn't really matter. There are too many of them to shoot at. I want to conserve my ammo, but with the large amount of these walking dead, it's hard to use my knife on one of them when I know another is literality breathing down my neck.

I continue to fire at them until there are no more slugs in my shotgun. Needing time to reload, I hold my shotgun firmly and start pounding any of the living dead that comes near me with it. After about the fifth dead person I knock down, I realize that this plan isn't working very well when I see them stand right back up. Completely surrounded, I reload my shotgun quickly as I can. I get in two slugs when I feel a hand on my shoulder. As a reflex, I look over to see a face of one of the dead people. I freeze with fear, knowing that with one bite I'm done for. Suddenly, blood start shooting out of its forehead, groaning as it lets go of my shoulder, falling to the ground.

"The cavalry has arrived!" Recognizing An's voice, I look ahead to see him holding his sniper rifle with Shinobu standing beside him.

I watch as An puts away his rifle as Shinobu comes charging at me and the group of living dead. I'm amazed with her skill as she kills one dead person after another. Remembering that there are more behind me, I turn around and fire at the herd, seeing a few of them go down. I begin to reload my shotgun with the sounds of Shinobu's sword swinging and An's gun firing behind me. By the time I'm done reloading, I look around and see that none of the living dead are left standing.

"Damn! That was easy," An shouts, putting away his berretta. With the threat gone, I make my way towards them.

"Thanks for your help guys," I say, watching them catch their breath. Remembering that I have Shinobu's bag, I take it off my back and hold the straps firmly in my hands. "I hate to cut your guys' recovery short, but we need to..." Just as I hand back her bag, I notice Shinobu wearing a S.T.A.R.S. vest. I thought that An let her borrow his vest, but when I look at him, he is wearing his.

"What's wrong, Officer Motoyuki?"

"Shinobu-chan. Where did you get that vest?" The moment I asked that question, her face looked in shock and sadness.

"I'm sorry Officer Motoyuki," she cries. I don't quite understand what she's talking about until I'm in arm's reach of her. When I look down and recognize who's vest it is, I turn to An with a depressed look on his face.

"I'm sorry man. But..."

"Is this Tèa's vest?" I cut him off. With a nod, I literality feel my heart breaking. I had a chance to save her and I failed. I feel like crying right now. If only I ran a little faster or if I leaped through that wall of fire, she might be alive. This just doesn't seem real.

"Motoyuki! Get a hold of yourself!" An grabs my shoulders and shakes me back to my senses. But it doesn't change the fact that Tèa is gone.

"What happen to her?" I watch An looking down.

"I don't want to give you the image of the way she died since I know how much you liked her." Although I'm angry that he doesn't tell me, I'm glad that he didn't tell me. I don't think I could bare the image of how she died. Then I remember something that she has.

"Oh shit! Did you remember to get the..."

"Key?" Out from under his shirt, he shows key, dangling around his neck. "Hey. I remembered." I watch him put it back inside his shirt, knowing there is no reason to see Tèa one last time. "Say...where are Randy and Jeffery? It's not like them to miss a gun fight, especially Jeffery." I guess that he and Shinobu didn't see the explosion at the Umbrella building.

"They're dead. Both of them." An looks as shocked as I did when I learned about Tèa.

"Can you tell me what happen to them?"

"Let's just say they died heroically." I'm half telling the truth. Jeffery definitely died heroically, but don't want An to know that Randy turned into one of those living bastards.

"How?"

"They attempted to blow up that monster with some C4 that I just happen to bring." An looks a bit surprised that I actually brought explosives since this was suppose to be a quick mission. "Tèa and I saw the explosion, but I don't know if they killed the monster."

"Let's just hope it did. After that first encounter, I don't want a rematch."

"Agreed." I turn my attention back to Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan. We're all that's left. Do you know the way out of here?" She looks around the surrounding buildings before giving me an answer.

"There is a bridge about three kilometers away from here that will take us out of the city."

"That's seems reasonable."

"Hey!" An shouts. "What are you two talking about?"

"Finding a way out of here," I respond. "She said there is a bridge that we can take."

"Is that true Shinobu?" I notice him looking at her. "Then lead the way then."

"Right!" She shouts, walking ahead of us with An following her. Unable to believe of what I'm seeing, I quickly rush to An to get some last-minute answers.

"An! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shinobu's a civilian! She can't leave our side." He lets out a sigh.

"She's part of the team now, Motoyuki."

"What?"

"I told her she's a member of the team now."

"Are you crazy! She's like what? A pre-teen?"

"She's thirteen and pretty damn good with the sword."

"But it doesn't change the fact that she's..."

"She's the reason why I am still alive." I hear anger and frustration in his voice. "Without her, you'll be the only S.T.A.R.S. member left."

"What do you mean?"

"Where we jumped out of the building, I landed on my hip pretty badly that I couldn't get up. Without her to kill those zombies and drag my ass to a hospital, I would have been zombie chow." I have to give Shinobu more credit and start trusting her better. All this time since I saw those two alive was that he was protecting her, when it was the other way around. Guess I got to start thinking of her as a young warrior instead of the damsel in distress with a sword.

"Officers! Trouble!" Shinobu yells, taking out her sword.

When An and I see this, we run to her aid without hesitation. When we get to her, we see the reason why she called out to us as a few dozen living dead roam around the street.

"There are too many to go around them," An says.

"So we go to Plan B and just kill them?" I ask.

"Yeah. Here is what we'll do. I'll take the ones on the right side, you take the left. Shinobu gets the ones in the middle and the ones who are coming near us and don't fire in someone else's section. I don't want to lose any more of this team then we already have." Having An act as the team leader actually put me at ease. Since he doubled as an assaulter when he was with S.W.A.T., knows a little more about how a leader's mind works.

I translate the plans to Shinobu, seeing a little fire in her eyes. An and I take our position along the edge of the sidewalk, ready for battle. With our weapons drawn, we wait in anticipation for the action to begin. I could start firing right now, but I know that I'm low on slugs and I'd rather knock them off in bunches instead of one by one.

"NOW! GO! GO! GO!" An shouts, firing his berretta at them.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Shinobu running up to a few of those living dead, slicing them in half. Not wanting to be left out, I raise my shotgun and walk towards them. When a few turn their heads and approach me, I wait until they're packed together before firing, either seeing about four or five of them fall or a few with their heads blown off. I pump my shotgun, waiting for the next group to come towards me.

"Officer Motoyuki! Watch out!" Hearing Shinobu's concern, I turn to my right and happen to see a living dead closing in on me. As a reflex, shoot at it, blowing of it's head.

I start to panic after that, firing at individuals of the living dead instead of a collective group. It doesn't take long before my shotgun is out of ammo. I begin to reload, but I only load in three slugs before I'm completely out.

Once I'm done reloading, I look at An and Shinobu's status, seeing them still fighting their fair share of living dead. I still have quite a few myself and my shotgun won't be able to blast them all. I have a magnum, but I don't want to use it since all the ammo is in the gun, which is only six bullets. I guess using my knife is the only option I have left, unless I want to use my bare hands.

With a back up plan set, I wait for a collective group to gather around or approach me. It doesn't take long for me to use my slugs, but I only manage to kill just six of the living dead. With the shotgun pretty much useless now, I toss it aside and whip out my knife. My heart begins to pound like a jackhammer getting ready for what's about to go down.

With my knife in hand, I find any of the living dead that's isolated themselves from the group. But with Shinobu and An's help, there are only a few left standing. I manage to hack two of them to death before the entire herd is completely destroyed.

"Well, that was easy," An says, reloading his gun. Once he's done and puts it away, he walks over to Shinobu and I. "You guys alright?"

"I'm fine Officer An," Shinobu says, putting away her sword.

"Yeah An. We're good." I tell him, seeing a puzzling look.

"Hey Motoyuki. Why are you carrying around your knife?"

"I have no more slugs for my shotgun, so I don't need to carry it anymore."

"Oh great! Between the two of us, I'm the only one with a gun now!"

"Tell me you have a lot of ammo so I don't have to worry."

"I do, but I'd feel a lot more comfortable if their was someone else with another gun. You know, to watch my back."

"Gun?" Shinobu says suddenly.

"We're talking about the gun situation we have," I tell her. "An is the only one with a gun right now."

Rifling through her bag, An and I wonder what the hell she's looking for. Now that I remember it, that bag was pretty heavy. What in the world does she have in there?

"Here you go." Out of her bag, Shinobu pulls out a gun. I'm a bit surprised that she has one since it's hard to legally obtain a gun in this country, but the fact that the gun is pointing at An and I doesn't help our enthusiasm about having it.

"Whoa!" We both shout, seeing An reach over to her and take the gun out of her hand.. She looks kind of in shock and a little baffle at him, seeming to wonder why he did that.

"Shinobu-chan." When I call out her name, she turns her attention towards me. "An only did what he did because we weren't sure if that gun was load or not and we don't want any more casualties on this team."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's okay. Just remember not to point a gun at people unless you're going to shoot them." She smiles, showing a little bit of embarrassment. I notice An coming towards me with gun pointed down.

"Here you go man." He says, handing me the gun. "Pretty good handgun. But it doesn't go with our type of bullets. Can you translate if she has some?" Taking the gun out of his hand, I put it in my holster and turn my attention back to Shinobu.

"I'm going to be using your gun Shinobu-chan, but it doesn't go with our bullets. Do you have the bullets for it?" She digs in her bag and pulls out a few boxes of them. I thought that was it until she pulls out more and more, a total of ten boxes with each box containing 20 bullets. No wonder the bag was so heavy when I was carrying it around. I thank Shinobu for the bullets and shove the boxes in my vest before we continue on.

The journey to the bridge is smooth with no problems in our way. As much as I like that, I'm a little disappointed because I'd like to try out this gun. With about four blocks to go, from Shinobu's estimate, we turn the corner and see a few of the living dead moving around in the streets. With our weapons drawn, we run towards them and attack. We notice that a few of them are on fire, but that doesn't stop them from coming at us.

When we're finish killing them, we hear a second wave of living dead groaning from behind. It wasn't until we turn around that we see a wall of fire that's about ten feet high with a bunch of living dead coming out of there. I tell Shinobu to stay behind us since we don't how many are actually behind it. An and I pick off any of the living dead that comes through the wall. It seems to be over within a few minutes, but we stand our ground and wait incase more go through. We wait another few minutes before we let our guard down.

"Damn! That was intense!" I shout, putting the gun back in my holster .

"Now you know what snipers go through when we can't see our target," An replies, also putting his gun away.

Shinobu follows suit and puts her sword away. We all rest for a bit, knowing that we are all a little drain from our battle. After a minute, we follow Shinobu towards the bridge.

Unfortunately, we don't get far. Before we can make it out to the next street, we feel the ground shaking a bit, hearing a loud stomping sound. The stomping noise gets louder and louder and before any of us knows it, the monster that I thought Jeffery blew up in the Umbrella building, is standing right in front of us.

"The fuck!" An yells. "Thought you said Jeffery blew that fucking thing up!"

"He did!" I shout in disbelief. "This bitch must be really tough to survive an explosion!"

Before any of us could draw our weapons, the monster run towards us at an incredible speed. When it raises it's arm just as it got closer to us, I jumped out of the way before it smashes the part of the street that we were standing on.

I look around for my teammates to see if they're safe. I breath a sigh of relief when I see An on the other side of the monster while Shinobu is behind the monster with her sword drawn. Without a command from either of us, Shinobu runs towards the monster and slashes it's leg. As she rolls away from her attack, the monster cries in agony.

After a few rolls, Shinobu get back to her feet with her sword ready, keeping a far enough distance from the monster. As the monster advances towards her, I notice that the leg Shinobu slashed at has made a cut, seeing large droplets of blood fly with each step.

With a blood-curling scream, Shinobu takes a few steps towards the monster before jumping at it. With her sword above her head, she goes for another attack. Unfortunately for her, the monster is ready for this and swats her like a fly, sending her over the flaming wall.

"NO!" An screams, shooting at the monster as it makes it way towards the wall.

I understand what An is doing and pull out my gun. I manage to empty my clip before watching the monster disappear.

"Dammit! That thing is going after Shinobu!" An continues screaming.

"Have any ideas?" Without answering me, An grabs the key with his free hand, rips the chain and looks at me.

"Take the key and head towards the bridge. If I don't come back with Shinobu in five minutes, you're going to have to leave us and blow up the city."

"WHAT!" Usually, I go with whatever orders are given to me. but it is where I draw the line. "NO WAY! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU OR SHINOBU BEHIND!"

"Look! You're the one with the detonator. You have to blow this city up. And with that bitch still alive, you're going to have to blow it up while it's still here."

"But what about you and Shinobu?"

"I'm going to get Shinobu and get away from that monster. That's all."

"But..."

"No buts! Now go! You're putting Shinobu's life at risk." As much as I want to stay and help, I make a run towards the bridge.

Without Shinobu to guide me, I find myself pretty lost in the streets. There are no living dead roaming around in the streets, but I rather fight them right now instead of finding this bridge. Every intersection seems to lead me into another endless road until I see what looks to be a while wooden bridge. I make my way towards the sight and sure enough, it's the bridge that we been looking for. Sitting on the railing, all I can do now is hope that An and Shinobu will be joining me soon.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. The Final Encounter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Mayhem**: The Final Encounter

I stare down the dark glassy eyes of the monster, trying to steady my breathing after slicing the back of its leg with the sword. With so much hatred for what this monster had done to my friends and the entire city, I want to honor them all by killing it before I can leave the city; before I can leave my home.

With the sword still in my hand, I watch the monster slowly make its way towards me, noticing the leg I slashed a minute ago has its skin peeled out. Knowing that the monster's invincible skin is now vulnerable, I figure I need to finish it off.

With a violence scream, I run towards the monster before jumping as high as I can at it. Having the sword above my head, I figure I can attack its arm, hoping to cut it off or at least render it useless. Unfortunately, the monster sees me coming, smacking me with the back of its hand. I feel weightless in a surreal state as I fly over the firewall.

I brace for impact once my body starts to descend. Oddly enough, I don't feel any pain when I hit the street or when I roll a few dozen times before crashing into a lamp pole. With the wind knocked out of me, I lie in the street for a moment, trying to regain my energy. I notice that they're no zombies wandering around and that I dropped the sword just a few yards away.

Unable to stand up, I crawl my way towards the sword. Once I grab it, I use it to stand myself up. My legs feel battered, seeing a few bruises and cuts on them. There are even some on my arms and my shirt is mostly covered in dirt and blood. When I'm able to stand on my feet, I see the monster coming out of the firewall, heading straight for me.

"So. You want round two, huh?" I softly say to myself, breathing a little heavier.

Determine to destroy the monster, I run towards it, ignoring the pain throughout my body. I watch the monster pause for a bit before running at me. Although I was able to show its vulnerability, I am not going to take this battle lightly.

I hear the monster scream, watching as its arm rises above its head. As quickly as it goes up, it comes crushing down towards me. I jump out of the way, just in time too before it could flatten me like a pancake. Once I hit the ground, I immediate jump back in the air and land on the monster's hand. I start to hack away at the monster's arm, seeing blood oozing out with every cut. I forget that the hand isn't stationary as I feel it lifting me before it starts wildly moving it's arm, sending me flying into a building.

The fear of dying comes to mind as I get closer and closer to building, knowing that I'm going to have a head on collision with it. Luckily, I start to descend and end up painfully hitting the ground before bouncing into a few trashcans.

If my body wasn't badly hurt before, it is now. Trying to stand up, I throw the trashcans off of me, which takes a lot of my energy. Just as I throw the last trashcan, I see the monster coming at me. I pick up the sword and make my way towards the monster. I'm unable to run as my legs feeling like jell-o that I'm about to fall. With the condition I'm in right now, I won't be able to kill the monster. But I have to try.

Holding the sword firmly in my hand, I slowly make my way towards the monster, waiting for it to make the first move. After a few steps, I stop, hearing the sounds of gunshots as the monster cries.

"Come on you bitch!" I look towards the voice, seeing Officer An holding up his handgun. "Fight me instead."

As if the monster actually understood him, it turns in the direction of Officer An and charges at him. Officer An fires a few more shots into the monster before dodging the monster's punch by rolling away. Laying down on the street, he fires more shots into the monster. The screams of the monster is louder then before, seeing pain on its face. Officer An continues to fire his gun until it's empty. When that happens, the monster stops screaming and charges at him again.

With no fear about the monster coming at him, Officer An calmly reload his gun. Unfortunately, by the time he's done, the monster hits him, sending him coming in my direction. I watch helplessly as he flies past me, hitting the building and landing on a few trashcans. Worry about him, I come rushing to his aid.

"You all right?" I ask in my broken English. He nods, throwing a trashcan off of him.

"I'm okay Shinobu." He doesn't seem to be when he gets up and holds his left arm.

Feeling a light rumble beneath our feet, we look back at the monster, slowly making its way towards us. Officer An takes a few steps towards it, but stops in front of me with his handgun pointing at it.

"Don't worry Shinobu. I'll protect you." Hearing the determination in his voice, I have a feeling that he's not going to let me fight.

I can only watch as the monster slowly makes its way towards us. Officer An still stands his ground, aiming his gun at the monster. I anticipate the moment when he fires, hoping to cause more damage to the monster. Instead, we hear a loud horn go off. It causes Officer An to lower his gun, quickly scanning the area from where the sound came from. Luckily for us, the monster stops walking, turning its body around to find the source of the sound too.

Hearing a second horn go off, a semi-truck appears through the firewall. In an instant, the semi comes racing towards the monster before slamming its grill onto it. After the collision, the semi continues to move forward with the monster attach, heading straight towards us.

"OH SHIT!" Officer An yells.

Quickly, he turns around, picks me up and moves away from the semi. I can hear Officer An's footsteps stomping the pavement and his deep, heavy breathing. I'm not sure how far we got away from the semi, but it wasn't far enough as our momentum lifts us off the ground, sending us flying.

The sudden flight isn't far enough to make us crush into one of the buildings. Unfortunately, the landing isn't great either, sliding about a few hundred centimeters on the ground. I'm lucky that Officer An twisted his body enough to where he took all the damage from the slide, but the look on his face tells me he's in a lot of pain.

"You all right?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies, nodding his head. "I'm fine." I get off his body and help him up.

I check his back to see how badly damage he is, but his vest seems to have taken most, if not, all of the abuse. He starts to stretch out back when I hear a faint sound. At first, I thought it was him trying to fake being injury, but when I hear it again, it sounds more like its coming from a distance. I quickly scan around the area, seeing the semi collided into one of the buildings with fire surrounding it. As I continue to scan the area, I see someone or something crawling in the street, causing me whip out the sword.

"What is it Shinobu?"

"Moving body." I reply, pointing to the area where I saw it. I can hear Officer An rifling through his uniform, trying to get his gun. But when I see him looking at fiery semi, I feel a sense of hopelessness.

"Oh no."

"What wrong officer?"

"My beretta. I dropped it there." He says, pointing to the fiery semi. With no other choice, he pulls out his long gun around his back.

Getting into a shooting stance, we walk side by side towards the body. We can only assume its a zombie, but we won't know until we actually check. I can feel my heart about to burst out of my chest with each step. When we're about a thousand centimeters away from the body, it lifts its head up, recognizing who it is.

"Motoyuki!" Officer An yells, putting away his long gun.

"Hey An. Shinobu-chan," Officer Motoyuki replies, picking himself up and bushing the dirt off his uniform. "How did you like my plan?"

"YOUR PLAN! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE BRIDGE AND IF I DIDN'T COME BACK WITH SHINOBU TO LEAVE US!"

"AND I TOLD YOU I'M NOT LEAVING EITHER OF YOU BEHIND!"

Both Officer An and Officer Motoyuki seems very angry at the each other, screaming at the top of their lungs. Although they're speaking English, I can only make out a few words as they're speaking way too fast for me.

Through their heated argument, I hear faint screeching sounds coming from behind me. A little scare, I slowly turn around and see the front of the fiery semi lightly shake. After a few seconds of watching it shake, it begins to progressively rumble.

"Huh...Officers..." They are still arguing when I get their attention.

"What is it Shinobu-chan?" Officer Motoyuki asks.

"I don't think the monster is dead."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because the semi is moving." We can only watch as the monster violently rattles the semi.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to be the first thing that bitch sees," Officer An shouts. "Quick! Hide in that building." I don't see which building he points to, but I do see him and Officer Motoyuki run towards the nearest one. I follow suit, chasing after them.

The first person to reach the building is Officer An. He opens the door, peeks inside before waving us to enter. With his weapon drawn, he lets Officer Motoyuki enter the building first. In one swift motion as I reach the building, Officer An pushes me inside with one arm, sending me sliding across the floor before closing the door. I rest on the floor for a bit, seeing both officers coming to my aid.

"I'm sorry for that Shinobu," Officer An says with concern. "But the monster flung that semi like a toy car. I thought it would come chasing after us if it saw you."

"Are you alright?" Officer Motoyuki asks.

"Yes. I fine," I reply, not wanting either of them to know that I'm a little bruised from the slide.

Officer An helps me to my feet while Officer Motoyuki retrieves the sword. Brushing off the dirt, I realize my legs are bruised and sore the most. It hurts a lot, but it's better then being die. Once I brush myself off, Officer Motoyuki hands me back the sword. I thank him and we walk up to Officer An, who is staring out a boarded up window.

"What you doing?" I ask.

"I'm watching the monster bitch." Officer An replies.

"What is it doing?" Officer Motoyuki asks.

"All it's doing is walking around, screaming and smashing things up. I think it's looking for us." Thinking about fighting it again sends a shiver down my spine.

"What should we do?" Officer An slowly turns his head towards Officer Motoyuki, looking furious.

"Well...you SHOULD have waited by the bridge like I told you to. Why did you disobey my order?"

"First off, Randy is the one who gives the orders. He's dead and we don't have a second in command, so I don't need to listen to you." It seems that both officers have calmed down since their heated verbal assault on each other just a few minutes ago. "Second, I don't like leaving teammates behind when I know I don't have to." He approaches Officer An and puts a hand on his shoulder. "We're all in this together. You, me and Shinobu-chan. We're all going to make it out together. One way or another."

"You're always optimistic, Motoyuki. I'll give you that. But do you have a plan to beat that monster?"

"Not really. But that file Shinobu-chan was reading to me before all hell broke loose might give us an answer. Do either of you have it?" Officer An searches his vest, but comes up empty.

"Sorry man. I don't have it." Officer Motoyuki turns to me.

"Shinobu-chan. Do you remember if you brought the file that talked about the monster?" Instead of giving him a responds, I search around the pocket in the vest. Unfortunately, I also turn up empty.

"I sorry. I don't."

"Oh great!" Officer An exclaims. "Now what are we going to do."

"Hang on." Officer Motoyuki says, coming closer to me. "What is this?" He goes around my back when I suddenly feel something coming out of my shorts. I give a little yell before turning around to see that Officer Motoyuki is holding a file.

"Oh. That the file." I remember shoving the file in my shorts before leaving the military base. Officer Motoyuki opens the file and seeing his eyes scan the pages very quickly. Officer An and I wait intensely for him to tell us how to kill that monster. But when he speaks, he sounds very upset.

"Ah fuck! You got to be kidding me!" Officer Motoyuki shouts.

"What is it Motoyuki?" Officer An ask.

"Apparently, heat is the only thing vulnerable against the monster's skin. Once enough heat is applied, you can pretty much cut the skin like rice paper. Problem is, it won't kill it."

"Are you serious!"

"Think about it. If it can stand a blast from fifteen C4 explosives, I don't think the bomb we brought is going to work unless it's dead."

"Alright. What's the good news?"

"Good news? That was the good news!" My jaw literally hits the floor.

"That was! Then what's the bad news?"

"I don't think we can kill it."

"You mean there is no way to kill it?"

"There is, but I'm just not sure how we can pull it off." Officer Motoyuki looks into our confuse and wondering faces. "Let me explain. The monster we encountered has been injected with a substance call the M-Virus. The M-Virus turns ordinary humans into living weapons with only one purpose. And that is to kill. Now, if the virus is injected using a syringe into the body, they die, but are reborn again, turning into a large unstoppable monster called Mayhem. However, if the virus is digested, they die, but don't transform, only becoming a walking corpse. If the corpse happens to bite or scratch a living being, they will die and once they do, become a walking corpse themselves."

"Okay. So, how do we kill it?"

"We have to cut the skin to the area where the injection happened. Once you do that, you can pretty much use anything from a knife to a bazooka to kill it since the area is very vulnerable."

"Great! Where is the spot that we have to open up?"

"I don't know. I wasn't there when it got injected."

"Doesn't that file say where to inject it?"

"Yeah! It's anywhere on the body!"

"What! That's too many possibilities. We're as good as dead since we don't know where the vulnerable spot is."

Feeling like I'm about to cry, images of that woman appear in my mind. Images of her handing out those evil cookies and being strapped to that metal broad. And images of her being stabbed with those syringes, hearing her scream before she finally transformed into Mayhem. Seeing the officers losing all hope, I decide to let them know what I know about Mayhem.

"I know where injection are."

"You do?" Officer Motoyuki ask. I nod my head. "Can you show us where?" Looking up at him, I point to my heart and the top of my head. Officer Motoyuki looks relax with the information, smiling at me.

"So, its weak spot is on the top of its head?"

"You go it wrong An. She's pointing to her heart." Officer Motoyuki answers back.

"Its both." I replies, seeing their bewilder expression across their faces.

"Both?" Officer An shouts in disbelieve. "You mean to tell us it has two vulnerable spots?"

"Yes." I reply in a low and sadden voice.

"Hey Motoyuki! What does that file say about multiple injections?" Officer Motoyuki slims through the file. After a few seconds, his eyes literally pop out from their sockets.

"It says that if two or more injections are formed to make Mayhem, you have to puncture the vulnerable areas at the same time in order to kill it."

"Oh shit! That's easier said then done." Officer An goes back to the boarded up window, seeming to be looking at the situation. After a minute, he takes his long gun off his back, staring at it. "Dammit."

"What wrong?" I ask.

"Because my rifle is too long to stick in it's head, chances are I have to stab it in the heart. But with that Mayhem bitch bring too tall, I'll end up either bending the chamber or breaking it entirely." He turns around, facing us with a sad expression. "I've had this rifle since I first join S.W.A.T. On every mission, one every practice, I have used this rifle. You guys don't know what kind of hell I went through to bring this rifle to this country when I got transferred. But if it mean saving you guys, then I'll do whatever it is to make that happen." He looks back at his rifle, shaking his head in disbelieve. "Man! If I didn't lose my beretta."

"An!" Officer Motoyuki shouts, pulling out his gun. "You can use this."

"Why? Are you planning on using your knives?"

"No," in his other hand, he pulls out another gun. "I'm planning on using this."

"You have two handguns?"

"Not exactly. I have the standard beretta and a magnum."

"Where the hell did you find a magnum?"

"At a gun shop the rest of us happened to find." Officer Motoyuki walks over to Officer An and hands him one of the guns. "I want you to take the magnum. I maybe good with it, but you're better at not wasting ammo."

"Thanks man." Officer An takes the magnum from Officer Motoyuki's hands.

"Just so you know, I didn't have time to find any extra bullets for it." Officer An checks something in the magnum. I'm not sure what he's doing since I'm unfamiliar with guns.

"That's OK. The cylinder is full, so I have enough bullets." I don't know what he did to the gun, but I'm hearing a spinning sound coming from it. "Now all we have to do is come up with a plan to take down Mayhem. Any suggestions?"

A calming silences comes among us, not really knowing how to handle the monster. At least, that's what I think the officers are thinking. With the information we all learned, I already have come up with a plan. I'm not sure if it'll work and I want to know what the officers has to say since they have more experience with dangerous situations; but this maybe out of their league of expertise. Seeing their puzzling faces in deep thought, I decide to tell them my plan, hoping they understand the danger involve.

"I have idea." Both officers look up at me, waiting for me to reply. "Well...my plan is...you see we use..." My shuddering of words makes me stop talking, feeling like I'm about to cry. Officer Motoyuki comes to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't really explain it in English, can you?" I nod my head in embarrassment. "Don't worry, just tell me and I'll translate it to An." I look over to Officer An, who's nodding his head back at me, as if to say that he's fine with Officer Motoyuki's decision. I flash a smile at him before turning my attention back towards Officer Motoyuki.

"Okay. My plan is we all take down the monster together. Since I'm the only one that accurately knows where the injections took place, I'll fight Mayhem alone and cut the areas of the injections. Once I'm done, I'll call out to both of you and you guys can shoot the cut areas with your guns." Officer Motoyuki's looks baffled at my plan.

"With all due respect Shinobu-chan, I don't like you plan at all." I drop my head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry. It's all I could think of."

"No. Don't be sorry. It's a great plan. It's just, I don't want to put you in danger. Is there any way that An or I could do your job?"

"No. I'm the one that saw the injections happen. I have to do it."

"But Shinobu-chan, it's too..."

"SHUT UP!" With so much bottled up hatred for what that monster has done to my life, I push Officer Motoyuki off of me and slap him across the face as he falls down. Concern of what is going on between the two of us, Officer An rushes towards us, putting him between the two of us.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

I can hear the officers talking to each other, but they're talking too fast for me to understand again. But this time, I don't care, having tears rush throughout my eyes, making me fall to my knees and sob. I try to think of the words of how to apology to Officer Motoyuki, but all I can think of are the deaths of my friends. Thinking how one by one, each had died and turned into a zombie.

I had to kill most of them with the sword I took from Motoko's room. Su is the only exception as I shot her with Seta's gun. Speaking of him, I was lucky that Sempai realized that something was wrong with him and pushed me out of the way of danger. Unfortunately, he was bitten in the process and has to kill himself so that he didn't turn into everyone else.

Thinking about everyone's lifeless body, drowning in a pool of their own blood, makes me cry harder then I have ever done before, knowing that this is the last memory I will ever have of them. Suddenly, I feel someone lightly grab my shoulder. I look up to see Officer An in front of me, with Officer Motoyuki standing a few feet behind him.

"Motoyuki explained your plan to me. Can you explain why you want to take on a dangerous task by fighting Mayhem alone?"

"She kill my friends," I reply in English without hesitation. Both officers look shock, but understanding.

"So you also have a personal reason to take down this bitch too?" I nod my head proud, standing to my feet. Officer An looks back at Officer Motoyuki. "Guess there is no way you're going to change her mind, huh?"

"Guess not." Both officers continue to talk, but again they're talking too fast for me. I swear, if I get out of this place alive, I'm going to work on my English listening skills.

"Hey Shinobu-chan," Officer Motoyuki says, turning his attention back to me. "An and I came to a compromise about you fighting Mayhem alone. How does this sound? We understand that you're the only one who knows where the injections took place, so you're the only one that has to do this. But when you're done and you call out to us to finish the job, we want you go and hide somewhere away from the fighting. Incase neither of us make it, we want you to be our last line of defense. Is that good with you?" It doesn't take me long to think about it.

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's put this plan into action." I nod my head and run towards the boarded up window.

Looking outside, I see the monster walking aimless around the street, seeming to be looking for us. Because of the firewall, it's not going any further. I now realize that because of its height, there is no way I could get to the top of its head without being noticed. I look behind me and see a flight of stairs.

"Officers," I yell out. "Wait for my signal." They nod their heads as I run up the stairs.

When I reach the second floor, I run to the nearest window. I can only watch as the monster walks around the opposite side of the street, heaving cars into the night sky or crushing them with its bare feet. I need to get its attention in order for my plan to work, but in doing so, I might put the officers in danger.

I wait patiently for Mayhem to come towards me as it continues to reek havoc in the street. A couple of the car tossing scares me when they land on the roof above, but since they haven't come plunging through, I don't worry.

After what seems like forever, the monster slowly makes its way towards the building. I notice that the monster is walking towards another window a few centimeters away from me, so I make a mad dash towards that window until I'm in line with Mayhem. With the window already open, I hold the sword very tightly, waiting for my chance to take it down. As far as I can tell, the drop to the ground is about six-hundred centimeters. I just hope I don't brake or spine my ankle when I hit the ground.

Once Mayhem is standing where I want it to be, I spring my plan into action. I jump on the edge of the window and leap in a few centimeters in the air before coming down towards the monster. Having the sword already cocked behind my back, I concentrate on the top of its head as I get closer. I know I tried to do this earlier and was sent flying, but this time, I don't yell.

Once I feel in my gut that I'm at my point, I swing the sword, making a nice flowing cut on the top of its head, causing Mayhem to scream. As I continue to fall, I twist the sword a 180-degree before landing on my feet. When I do, I bend my knees as far as I can and jump towards the monster again. I'm very surprised that I get to the height that I wanted to be at, which is at the chest area. I slice through the left breast of the monster all the way up to its shoulder. It again screams, but this time, it tries to take a swing at me. I manage to twist my body like a gymnast doing the vault, but I end up landing face first to the ground.

The pain shoots everywhere throughout my body, making me out of breathe. I try to stand up, but it hurts too much. Feeling like I should give up, I look above me to see the monster's foot coming down. With a burst of adrenaline pumping throughout my body, I manage roll far enough from the Mayhem's foot. Forgetting the pain in my entire body, I run towards the building.

"NOW! NOW! NOW!" I shout, watching the front door blast open, seeing Officer Motoyuki and Officer An running past me with their guns in hand.

I make it safely back inside the building, closing the door behind me. Feeling fatigued, I slowly walk towards the nearest window to see how the officers are doing. After making it half way through, all my energy disappears as I collapsing to the floor, hoping that both officers we be safe against Mayhem while I start to black out from exhaustion.

* * *

An and I hear Shinobu-chan's cries, letting us know that she had done her part against Mayhem. With a quick look at him, he gives me a nod before the both of us kick down the door and make our way towards the monster. Running towards it, I notice Shinobu-chan running past us and into the building, closing the door behind her. We did tell her that if we don't make it out alive in our fight with Mayhem, she would be our last resource. I hope that option won't be used. 

The plan An and I came up with is simple. Since I'm the one with more ammunition, I will detract Mayhem with a swarm of bullets while An manages to get to the monster's head. Once he's up there, I'll make my way to it's heart and we simultaneously will shoot off our guns at it's weak point. Now, that's easier said then done.

As Mayhem still seems to be recovering from Shinobu-chan's attack, An runs to the side while I continue to run straight at the monster. Hearing it loudly groan with unpleasantness, I stop twenty-five feet away from it, watching the monster staring at me. Needing to make the first attack, I aim my gun at its leg and fire repeatedly, making it groan even louder.

When I empty my clip, I press the release trigger and put in another clip, watching Mayhem slowly making its way towards me. I continue to fire at its legs until the monster finally drops to one knee.

Behind the monster, I see An charging at it, holding his knife. I'm not sure what he's thinking until he jumps at Mayhem. I can only assume that he stabbed the monster since it's screaming, twisting its body around with its arm extended out, seeming to try and take me out. I back up a few steps and see An hanging on for dear life to his knife, which is embedded into the monster's left shoulder, watching as if he is being swung around like a rag doll.

With the monster's back to me, I steady my hand and calm myself down, making sure to breath slowly through the nose. I have to be extremely careful not to hit An as Mayhem continues to make erratic movements. With that in mind, I continue to fire at its legs, able to slow it down with it dropping to one knee again. Making my way to its front side, I watch An somehow leap from Mayhem's shoulder to the back of its neck, wrapping his legs around it.

"I'm in position Motoyuki!" An shouts, making me run even fast to the monster's front side.

Unfortunately, I get a little careless by not paying attention to Mayhem's arms as one of them hits me, sending me flying to the other side of the street. I feel batted and buried, trying to get up. I make it to my hands and knees, looking up to see Mayhem making its way towards me. Luckily, An is detracting the monster with punches to the head, making it wobble around in a circle. This opportunity gives me a chance to catch my breath a little longer.

Once I feel fully recovered, I get up to my feet and make a mad dash towards Mayhem's front side again. I watch as it continue to swing its body around while An continue to punch at it's head.

"An! Get your magnum ready!" I shout, getting closer to Mayhem.

I can feel my heart pounding harder and harder with each beat, feeling the adrenaline taking over me. I can't tell if the monster has seen me coming at it or not. But I really don't care either. With my gun in hand, I fire more shots into its leg until it again goes back to one knee. When it does, I run a little bit faster, seeing the cut on its chest. I leap towards Mayhem and jam the gun and my hand into the cut, desperately trying to hold on.

"I'm in!"

"Good," I hear An shout, still feeling Mayhem trying to shake us off. "On my mark." I patiently wait for An to give me the signal to fire. After a few intents seconds, my patients begin to dwell as the grip on my gun slowly loosens. "FIRE!"

At that moments, I pull the trigger. I'm not sure if An fired his gun, but the monster does scream louder then before, violently swinging its body enough to send me flying again. At least this time the fall to the ground isn't that hard. I slowly pick myself up, aiming my gun at Mayhem, only to watch it be on its knees before falling to the ground, causing a little shake beneath my feet.

Through all my time fighting Mayhem, I never recall it ever being on the ground. Not wanting to take my chances, I still have my gun aimed at the monster while looking for An, which he is no longer around the monster's neck.

"An?" I shout, making my way towards Mayhem. From the looks at it, the monster is dead. I don't give a sigh of relief since I don't know if it'll come back like the living dead we have encounter throughout the city. "An! Where are you?" I shout again, hoping to get him this time.

"I'm over here," he replies, sounding very close.

I look around the street before finding him twenty feet away from the body, getting himself up. He brushes dirt off himself before steady walking towards me and Mayhem.

"Guess the bitch is dead, huh?" He says, looking at the monster.

"Guess so. It hasn't moved for a few minutes." An continues to intently stare at Mayhem, but after a few seconds, he puts the magnum in his holster and turns away, walking back to the building. "We better get Shinobu and left this place."

"Sure thing."

Heading back to the building, I feel both relief and unsatisfied about this mission. This was suppose to be simple and quick, not losing a single member. It became the total opposite once we reached the rooftop and left the helicopter. I'm just glad it finally over.

An and I open the double opens and are in dismay as we can Shinobu-chan lying face first on the floor. Concern, we rush over to her, making sure that she's okay.

**Note**: I was unable to get a hold of Sci-Fi Raptor to have this story edited. If there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter, please email them to me so I can make the changes. Telling me them in the review will only make me sad since I may not be able to delete it.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Living Hinata City

**Disclaimer**: I don't own rights to Resident Evil or Love Hina.

**Mayhem**: Leaving Hinata City

I don't know how long I been out for. And I frankly don't care either. The only thing I want to know is am I alive? And are the officers alive?

I begin to breathe a little heavily, watching the dust on the floor scatter upwards. I try to pick myself up, but I'm too weak to do so. Even rolling to my back is taking a lot of my energy.

"At least nothing has come to attack me," I say to myself.

I spoke too soon, hearing a door screeching open with slow moving footsteps. In my state, there is nothing I can do. I begin to think of all the things I been through since leaving the Hinata Sou. Throughout all the fighting, the heartbreak and the turmoil I have been through, it has all been for nothing now that I'm going to dead in a matter of moments.

"SHINOBU!" I hear someone shout as the footsteps become faster and much closer. Before I know it, someone grabs me from my shoulders, turning me around. I'm happy and delighted to see that it's Officer An, alive and looking well. "SHINOBU! ARE YOU OK?"

"SHINOBU-CHAN!" Recognizing Officer Motoyuki's voice, seeing him standing behind Officer An. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WHAT HAPPEN?"

"NOTHING!" I shout, finally feeling my second wind. "BUT IF YOU DON'T STOP YELLING, I'M GOING TO LOSE MY HEARING?" We stand silent for a time being, before Officer Motoyuki and I begin to laugh. I can tell Officer An is confuse and somewhat lost in his eyes since I spoke Japanese.

"Huh...what did you say?" Officer An ask. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself up.

"I told him 'Don't wake dead'." I whisper in his ear, hearing him chuckle. I know that's not what I told Officer Motoyuki, but that sounds funnier.

"Alright, but what happen to you? Why were you on the floor?"

"I tired after fight with Mayhem. I faint I guess." I feel a little embarrass telling him that, showing signs of weakest. But he doesn't seem to care, smiling at me and giving me a hug.

"As long as you're safe."

I unwrap my arms around Officer An as he helps me up to my feet. I look over to Officer Motoyuki, looking concern.

"You weren't bitten anywhere, were you?"

"No."

"Did you black out while we were fighting Mayhem?"

"Huh...yes." Officer Motoyuki sighs.

"I'm sorry to say this Shinobu, but we're going to have to check if you're bitten anywhere." I push Officer An off of me, crossing my arms over my chest and having a tear run down my right eye.

"But I'm not bitten anywhere!" I know that Officer Motoyuki means well, but stripping down to my unmentionables in front of grown men is a bit humiliating. I know I did this before, but Officer Tèa was the one to check me and from what I saw, all the male officers had their backs towards me.

"What the hell did you say to Shinobu to get her all frighten?" Officer An yells at Officer Motoyuki.

"I told her that we need to check if she is bitten anywhere when she blacked out."

"I think if she was bitten, they'd still be on her, chomping away at her body when we arrived." Officer Motoyuki has a blank look on his face before slapping his forehead.

"You have a point there." He turns around, heading towards the door. "Well, if everything is fine with you, then we should get going." I nod my head, walking out of the building together.

When we make our way into the street, I see Mayhem laying face first on the ground. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that this nightmare is over. But as I look past the monster, I notice we have another dilemmas.

"How we get through firewall?" I ask.

Both officers look puzzled, checking the wall's surrounding. Officer An suggests we go into a building that connects the fire to see if there is any way out. With no other options, we enter another building and sure enough, find a window that's goes to the other side of the firewall.

First through the window is Officer Motoyuki, then Officer An and lastly me. Once I hit the ground, I watch both officers checking abandon cars in the street.

"What you doing?" I ask. Officer Motoyuki looks up at me.

"An and I are looking for a suitable automobile to leave this place quicker. It'll probably take us a full day, maybe two to reach the nearest city on foot and we don't know what's out there." I agree with their thinking. Pretty much after the bridge is a small forest and I don't want to fight anything else. I've done enough fighting for one lifetime. I want to help, but most of the car in the street look either torched or smashed.

"Hey guys!" I hear Officer An shout from across the street. "Is this car find with you guys?" Officer Motoyuki and I walk towards him, getting a good look at the car. It seems to be in good shape, except for a large dent on the backside. One of the windows is cracked open, making it easier for us to get inside the car.

"It looks run able. Are the keys inside?"

"Keys! I can fucking hot-wire this car." I look up at Officer Motoyuki, who looks surprisingly confused.

"You sure? I mean, this is a Japanese car."

"If it's anything like the Japanese cars I hot-wired back in San Diego, then yeah." Officer Motoyuki's face looks even more confused.

"Where did you learn how to hot-wire a car?" Officer An gives a sly look towards him.

"You don't want to know."

After opening the driver side door, Officer An begins to hot-wire the car while Officer Motoyuki checks the inside, the trunk and under the car, telling me that they don't want any unexpected visitors. After watching Officer Motoyuki make he's thorough search, we hear the engine revving up.

Although Officer An hot-wired the car, he is unfamiliar and uncomfortable with driving, being as to my understanding, the stirring wheel is on the right side of the car. He slides to the passenger seat, letting Officer Motoyuki drive. Naturally, I take the back seat, resting the sword on the floor and my bag on my lap as I sit in the middle. With everything set, I guide Officer Motoyuki towards the bridge.

It takes about a minute or two to reach the bridge. When I actually see it, it dawns on me that this is the last time I'm going to across this bridge; that I'm leaving Hinata City for good. Looking back, getting further and further away from the city, it feels like leaving the Hinata Sou all over again, except that this time, there is no more fighting.

Once we're out of the city area and into the small wooded forest, I lie down, holding onto the bag that I bought from the Hinata Sou. I suddenly remember that there are a few breakable things in the bag. I sit back up and unzip the bag, checking if anything did break.

The first thing I grab is Kitsune's beer mug. For some reason, I'm not surprised that it's not broken. I mean, she wanted unbreakable things incase she was very drunk and became violent. In the middle of searching, I grab Su's night vision goggles, remembering that I left the flying mecha Tama flashlight back in the room where I slept the previous night. I feel guilty for leaving that, but I'm glad that I still have something to remember her by. I put the goggles to the side and continue on until I find the only other breakable thing; a framed picture of everyone from the Hinata Sou. Through everything that this bag has gone through, the frame, glass and picture are still intact. I hold it tightly to my chest, shedding a tear.

As I remember moments from my past, the car moves slower and slower before becoming to a complete stop. I come back to reality seeing Officer Motoyuki stepping out of the car.

"What wrong?" I ask.

"Just step out of the car and we'll tell you," Officer An answers before leaving the car.

I follow suit, feeling a little scare since they aren't telling me anything. As I step out, I realize that we stopped on a small mountain with the view of the city below, seeing some of the areas on fire. I look at the back of the car, seeing both officers sitting on top of the trunk. As I walk up to them, they tell me to take a sit in the middle, since both officers taken the edges. I become even more frighten, but follow their order and sit in between them.

"First off," Officer Motoyuki begins, speaking in English. "I didn't realize that when I stopped, we would have a view of your city for what we are about to do."

"What you talk about?"

"Blowing up the your city." I feel like I just been knocked out, unable to believe this news. "You see, An and myself, along with the rest of the team where sent to destroy the city with a bomb before any of those monsters could reach any of the near-by cities."

"You tell me this because?"

"We want you to do the honors of blowing it up," Officer An replies.

"Why?"

"Because it's your city. It's only fitting that it should be done by someone from there."

I look back that the small infernos around Hinata City. As much as I don't like the idea of destroying the only place I called home, I understand that this is the only way that people from other cities will be safe and to give peace to the ones that turned in zombies.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Officer Motoyuki hands me some kind of remote. On it is a red button with two keyholes right below. With me holding the remote, both officers put in a key in the keyhole and turn it at the same time.

"Alright Shinobu-chan. All you have to do is press the button." Officer Motoyuki tells me, sounding very respectful. I look at the remote again, unsure about something.

"Will it work from where we are?"

"You could press it in Osaka and your city will still blow up."

I take one last look of the city. But not from the view of the small mountain we are on, but from the view on the roof of the Hinata Sou that is imbedded in my mind. I remember the city looks wonderful under the morning sun, romantic as the sun sets in the late afternoon sky and beautiful as lights brighten up in the evening. But now, as I press the button, watching the city I grew up in explode and turning into a pile of rubble and nothingness, the way I saw the Hinata City is now a distance memory.

I begin to cry as a smoke-filled cloud covers up what used to be my hometown. Tears begin to pour more and more that my vision becomes blurry. I cover my face with my hands so that neither officer can see the tears I'm shedding, but it doesn't help that I'm making crying noises. Out of the blue, I feel one of the officers put his arm around me, embracing me with a comforting hug.

"It's okay Shinobu," Officer An whispers into my ear. "Just let it all out."

I drop my hands and wrap my arms around Officer An, digging my face into his chest as my tears pour into his vest. I can hear him talking to Officer Motoyuki, but can't understand a word he's saying with my crying. After what seems like hours, I hold back my tears and regain my composure. I wipe off the remaining tears off my eyes, looking at Officer An smiling at me.

"Let's get going." I nod my head, jumping off the trunk.

I notice Officer Motoyuki isn't with us when I hit the ground, but as I walk to the back seat, I see him in the driver's seat, waiting for us. Like before, Officer An sits in the passenger side while I take seat in the back. I already hear the engine running as the car drives off. I take one look back at Hinata City, only able to see the smoking cloud rise in the night sky. As we drive farther and farther away from the city, seeing the smoke dwelling, I have this weird sense that the people who died in the Hinata Sou were watching over me; protecting me throughout my journey. The heavy burden of honoring my friends' deaths is now lifted off my shoulders, knowing that I have avenged them and the people of Hinata City as they are now in a better place. With that in mind, I lay myself down and take a long deserve nap.

**The End**

**Note 1**: Since this is the last chapter, I decided to edited the story myself. If there are any grammar mistakes in this chapter, please email them to me so I can make the changes. Telling me them in the review will only make me sad since I may not be able to delete it.

**Note 2**: I have made a web page that will act as my official author notes. If you like to see it, go to my profile & click on _homepage_.

**GOOD OR BAD, PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
